Happenings
by Chibes
Summary: Kyo and Yuki were having a 'creative discussion' when a girl crashes into Kyo. The girl, didn't cause Kyo to transform and furthermore, she knows Shigure, Hatori and Ayame. Who is this Kagome Higurashi and will she be able to break the Sohma curse?
1. Running into Old Friends

**Well, I've been meaning to write an InuYasha Fruit Basket crossover for some time and since sleep is overrated I decided well why not now?**

Kagome cursed her rotten internal compass, in the matter of minutes she managed to the directions. 'And that is why InuYasha led the group for those 8 years we sought the Shikon no Kakera'

Walking past a supermarket she heard the sounds of an argument. Coming closer to the noise she caught sight of a girl around 15 trying to placate a gray-haired guy and a loud carrot top the same age. Kagome smiled at the sight it kind of reminded her of the arguments InuYasha and Sesshomaru would get into when the taiyoukai joined the group the year they defeated Naraku, three years ago. Sesshomaru's icy wit and InuYasha's brash temper were personified in the two. Her curiosity, a direct result of spending all that time with Shippo, demanded that she follow the three. Staying a fair distance back she took in their aura's to analyze, the girl's looked to be a carbon copy of the young ward that traveled with Sesshomaru, 'That can't be; auras are unique to the person, I wonder is this girl Rin's reincarnation?'

Turning her attention to the two guys she stifled a gasp, the auras seemed to posses an animal like shadow that was superimposed over their human auras and not only that the orange-haired man's spirit seemed to house a demonic overtone to it. Reflecting inward on her discovery she didn't notice the fact her steps were subconsciously quickening to the pace she kept when in the Sengoku Jidai. Kagome let loose a small yelp when she suddenly crashed into the people she was following.

Kyo groaned as he tried to stand. Cursing a blue streak he noticed Yuki and Tohru watching the action to stun to move. Kagome quickly got off him apologizing profusely. Kyo froze when he realized the person who had crashed into him was a woman, and he didn't transform. Looking at Kagome he had to admit that she was rather beautiful, long raven hair with sparkling sapphire eyes. His gaze strayed southward to the rest of her body. Kagome snapped, "Curiosity killed the cat so I suggest your eyes stray back up before you join the statistic."

Kyo scowled, "There's not much to see, wench"

Kagome shook her head amused and offered her hand to help the younger boy up. "Name's Kagome, Kitty-cat."

Kyo growled, he was about to lunge at her when Yuki spoke, "Sorry, ma'am, that's Sohma Kyo and this is Honda Tohru, and I, myself, am Sohma Yuki."

Kagome bowed to each and scratched the back of her head, "Sorry about crashing into you but I kinda got lost in thought. Yeah I'm supposed to find my friend his name is Sohma Shigure, is he by chance related to you guys? I lost the directions to his house."

Tohru bit her lip, "I wasn't aware he was having company over, I'll take you to our home and you can see him there, why is it you need to see him?"

Kagome laughed, "I'm his lover."

At everyone's frozen expression she waved her hands in front of her, "Just kidding, me and the pervert, HAH…. I'm an old friend from school and he told to visit him when I came back."

Tohru chuckled lightly, "Come on, Kagome-san"

Yuki and Kyo were standing behind her muttering darkly about jokes that weren't funny, Kagome turned around, "I can hear you, you know. Besides it's an old joke from when the Mabudaci Trio walked the school, I was an honorary member, the only one allowed to touch them."

The three shared a look at that revelation. Kagome chuckled softly, "Those were the times"

Kagome followed the trio into the woods following a well worn path leading to a two story traditional house. The door opened and Shigure stood frozen when he saw her, "Kagome, have you come to grace my bed after so long…wait, where is your friend with the hair, the one who threaten to kill me if I touched you?"

Kagome sighed, "He chose his first girlfriend."

The older man pulled her in a hug, "But she was dead if what you told me correctly."

Kagome's gaze darkened, "Yes he decided he wanted to join her."

Shigure looked at her concerned, "How's the ego?"

Kagome snorted, "Guess, I lost to a 50 year-old corpse, it took a beating."

The dog pulled her inside smiling at the three who were frozen at the information in their head. Shigure waggled his eyebrows, "So now that you're done with a half dog, want to go for a full dog."

Kagome gently shoved him away, "Pervert, say what are Hatori and Ayame doing since high school?"

He sat her down, "They are as well as can be expected, lets have a sleepover, old time's sake. I mean you were so busy with the whole jewel mess, especially when you stayed over there these last three years. You left us three to our own devices."

Kagome smirked, "Yes, I heard about the red light district incident."

The others joined the group sitting beside the two, Yuki looked at her, "What jewel mess?"

The miko sighed leaning back onto her arms, "Those were the days traveling free, enjoying nature to the fullest, living off a backpack and the hospitality of strangers."

Shigure wagged his finger at her, "You forgot the demons trying to kill you, the reanimated corpse, and the hanyou slave-driver."

Kagome snorted, "It's called nostalgia, baka inu."

The dog pouted and came up to her, "But you loooooovvvvvvvvvveeeeeee me."

Kagome laughed and patted his head, "You're lucky you're so cute."

Kyo felt his eyebrow twitch, here was this attractive girl he can actually hold in his arms and she was out of it. "What the hell are you two talking about!"

Tohru looked abashed at the boy, Kagome just waved her concern off, "Sorry, I forget you three don't know the truth, the name is Higurashi Kagome and I…"

Shigure interrupted, "She is a legend in our time, haven't you heard of the legend of the Shikon no Tama and the time it was shattered."

Yuki nodded slowly as did Tohru, it was one of the girl's favorite stories after the tale of the Banquet. "Well she is the mysterious miko who helped the group collect the shards."

Kagome flushed, "Yeah, well it was my responsibility."

Yuki watched the girl hiding his interest in the oddity, "Can you tell us how you got involved?"

The girl's eyes closed, "It's been awhile, I had turned 15 that day. My little brother Souta told me our cat was missing and he was too frightened to enter the well house on our shrine grounds. Being the caring older sister that I was I teased him and found the cat. Turning around to leave a youkai grabbed me and pulled me in. Mistress Centipede as she was called licked me…**_STOP LAUGHING SHIGURE!_**...and demanded that I give her the Shikon no Tama. I promptly told her I had no clue what she was talking about and I managed to blast some of her arms off. I lost sight of her and found my self on the bottom of the well and climbing up I found myself 500 years in the past. I ran into InuYasha, my hanyou slave-driver as Shigure put it, was pinned to the Goshinboku still under the seal Kikyou placed on him 50 years prior, when she killed him. I did the obvious thing and tweaked his doggie ears…those ears were so cute. I got captured by the villagers who brought me to the elderly priestess Kaede who tried to see if I was a kitsune in disguise. Satisfied that I was human she untied me and that was when Mistress Centipede came after me. I ran away not wanting the village or its inhabitants hurt because of me. I ran straight to the god tree and this time InuYasha was alive. We didn't get off to the best start; he kept saying things like 'why wasn't I killing the demon, like I did him, of course the entire time he was calling me Kikyou.' I blew up at him, my exact words were, 'Kikyou, Kikyou, Kikyou, who ever she is, she isn't me, my name is Kagome, Ka-go-me.' Of course he sniffed and said I wasn't her because I didn't smell as good as her. The demon caught up and wrapped around us squeezing us to death. InuYasha asked if I could reach the arrow and release him from the binding. I did, he had promised that he could get us out of the situation. The moment I did Mistress Centipede grabbed my side and ripped my side open, to my and everyone else's surprise as I was flying in the air the Shikon no Tama popped out. Mistress Centipede ate the jewel and well lack of a better term turned really ugly, her skin split open and she looked like some deformed monster from a slasher flick. InuYasha took care of her with a slash of his Sankontessou. I recovered the jewel only to try and dodge his attempts to kill me so he could claim the jewel. Kaede anticipating this turn in events placed a rosary around his neck designed to subdue him with any word of my choosing, I managed to flee to the bridge where I tripped and the jewel rolled away from me. He stooped to pick it up and his ears twitched, I quickly call out the first word to mind which was 'Oswari'

"He met his soon to be good friend mister ground and later we became friends, though he was pretty pissed when I accidentally shattered the jewel the two days later when trying to retrieve it from a crow youkai. So thus the eight year adventure began."

Shigure snorted, "So how many times were you kidnapped?"

Kagome flushed and whacked him, "Shut up! I just have rotten luck…knew I should have never told you. But to seriously answer your question, including Mistress Centipede and the villagers, I can recall 11 times."

_(My list of the people so far: Mistress Centipede, villagers, the bandits working with the crow demon, Thunder brothers, Urasuea, Miroku, Kouga, Panther Devas, Mukotsu, Menomaru, and Kaguya)_

The man pulled her towards him, "I was just kidding, no worries. After all you were the Mabudachi Trio's only light."

Tohru smiled, "You must have had great time."

Kagome looked at her, "So you know about the curse, ne, Tohru."

Tohru looked at her hands, "I understand parts of it."

The miko smiled softly, "So have you guys figured out how to break it yet? I may be able to help you, I have some experience with breaking curses."

Everyone gaped at her. Kyo scoffed, "What do you know about curses."

Kagome stared at the ceilings, "I know any curse needs a focal point and once you destroy said focal point the curse is broken, in Miroku's case, the focal point was Naraku. In my case the focal point were three tainted kakera lodged in my neck."

Shigure turned to her sharply, "You never told me you were cursed!"

The miko patted his cheek, "Oh, dear really? I am so sorry; it must have slipped my mind."

The man fumed while Tohru spoke up, "Um, if you don't mind, what was your curse?"

Kagome hid a shudder at the remembrance of the pain, "It was a curse designed by a dark priestess named Tsubaki using the nearly completed Shikon no tama. It was just immense pain that grew strong when she squeezed the jewel until she would killed me. She also tried to use the shards to control my body so that we could replay the final moments of the Kikyou-InuYasha betrayal. Thankfully, I managed a maneuver Kikyou used when Tsubaki tried to curse her fifty-years ago. Tsubaki sent her Shikigami to finish me off but I flung the curse back at her with my bow."

The group sat silently after the story. Kagome broke the silence first, "Your curse if I see it correctly has to do with the possession of select members of your family with the vengeful spirits from the banquet. It appears you, dear Kitty-cat, have also been possessed by a demon, which I can get rid of right now, if you're brave enough to try."

Kyo snorted and stood, "Lets do this now."

Kagome smiled and turned to Shigure, "Do you have a brush and some paper, oh and some ink?"

Shigure went and got the required materials. Kagome took the brush and dipped it into the inkpot. Gracefully she created wards that Miroku taught her to use. Kyo fidgeted at the silence, "Damn it, are you done yet!"

Kagome raised an eyebrow at his explosion, "Calm down, patience is a virtue and we will need these to secure the room the exorcism will take place to prevent the demon from possessing another's body. We wouldn't want that now would we."

Kyo shook his head dumbly _(Not as in stupid but as in surprised into silence)_. Kagome nodded and turned to the others, "So where can this take place?"

Shigure pranced behind her, "Can we watch? Huh, can we Kagome, pleeeeaaasssseee?"

Kagome felt a small tick develop on her forehead, "I guess if I seal the room properly; we can create a barrier to cover the doorway and leave the door open."

Taking Kyo's hand she brought him to the first room she found, "Now, Kitty-cat, I am going to seal this room and do not move regardless of what the demon wants you to do, you must stay in here."

The others stood outside and watched as the wards she carried pulsed with a pink energy and stick to the walls, door frame and the window frame. Kyo fidgeted, he wanted out of the room, he didn't like the caged in feeling. Taking the last ward she stuck it on the cat's forehead. Kyo's eyes widened as his body froze. Kagome frowned, that should have called the demon to the surface. Then the pulsing of Kyo's bracelet told her the item was protecting it. She swiftly pulled it off and watched slightly fascinated as the cat's true form came to the surface. "Kyo, I am going to talk to the demon to figure out why it's possessing the cat of the legend."

Kneeling so that she was level with the demon she spoke, "Demon, I wish to hear the truth as to why you are here."

The demon spoke and every flinched, all they could hear were hisses and yowls. Kagome nodded and repeated what the demon said, "So you were captured by the spirit of the cat and tied together so that it maybe strong enough to defeat the rat who deceived it? Well, I say it's time you return to Makai _(Don't own, this is part of YYH world)_ and live the life you were taken away from the hundred years you've been tied together."

The demon turned its eyes towards her and tried to detangle itself from the cat's claws. Kagome noted the difficulty and pushed her own spirit towards the two forcing the cat to let go. The demon now stood apart from the still frozen Kyo and watched the miko waiting for her to complete what she promised. Kagome looked around the room and found a sharpened pencil, using it like a focal point she opened the barrier and closed it after the demon.

**Sorry stopping this story right now, it's isn't going to be long probably 5 chapters, but, I must stop….mmmm cheesecake.**


	2. Origins

Hatori got up from the ground where Akito was sitting. Akito dismissed him and settled back, he was deteriorating quickly. Hatori sighed as soon as he left the room, 'Perhaps I'll visit Tohru and the others.'

Walking out of the main house he got into his car, driving towards the direction of Shigure's house.

Kagome turned from her post and removed the seal on Kyo, "Good job, Kyo."

Shigure stepped forward rushing when Kagome dropped to the ground, coughing. Kyo stepped forward hiding his worry. Kagome wiped her mouth wincing at the blood accumulated on her hands. Tohru and Yuki couldn't see the blood so they asked, "Are you okay, Higurashi-san?"

Kagome nodded and stood up, Shigure turned to Kyo, "Call Hatori."

Kyo headed for the phone trailed by a concerned Tohru. Yuki came up to Shigure who had picked up Kagome, ignoring the blood that got on his kimono. "You aren't fine, 'Gome, and don't deny it."

Kagome sighed and relaxed against him, "But it's nothing really. I guess I injured myself when the demon possessing the last Shikon no Kakera threw me against a tree."

He carried her into his futon and set her down, "There, you aren't Wonder Woman, you should have allowed yourself time to heal, before you came and visited me."

She let a wince at the movement, "Yeah well, I noticed that I was in front of our old school. So I walked to your place but, I got lost, sad I know, but then I ran into your cousins and Honda-san. It wasn't that serious so I kinda forgot about it, I guess that was the Shikon no Tama's doing."

Shigure nodded and Kyo appeared at the door, "The maid said he's was already on his way here and she sent someone with his medical bag."

Shigure nodded and knelt by the miko, "Now, that we are waiting, what have you been doing those three years you didn't return, I remember your grandfather, thought of some rather funny illnesses."

Kagome groaned, "Do I want to know?"

He nodded, "Yep apparently he got to the STDs chapter in his medical text."

She muffled a cry and buried her head under the pillow. He pulled it away, "What are you trying to do, Kagome?"

She snatched the pillow back, "Trying to kill myself so that I don't have to face anyone. What was Ji-chan thinking, when I get home; I'm killing him after mama stops hugging me."

Shigure shook his head, "Your grandpa died a month ago with your mother in an automobile accident."

She paled, "What? What about Souta?"

Shigure shrugged, "Last I heard he was taking care of the shrine."

She sat up, "I've got to go to him; he'll probably do something stupid like drop out of school or something."

He glared at her, "Or try to leave when injured."

She 'eep'ed and laid back down, "You can give Sesshomaru-sama a run for his money with a glare like that."

Shigure ran a hand across her forehead, "Well, I worry about you."

Kagome nodded and closed her eyes allowing her breathing to even out. The door opened and Hatori stepped in, "Oh, Kami, is this who I think it is?"

Shigure nodded, "Yes, and she is apparently injured, she was coughing up blood just a short while ago."

Hatori sighed, "I don't have my stuff but I can see what I can do."

He lifted her shirt and winced it was a combination of green, blue, yellow and purple. He felt her ribs, "They aren't broken"

He turned to look at her face surprised to see her open her eyes, "Hatori-kun, I never took you for the pervert of the group."

He blushed, "Kagome, what have you been up to?"

Shigure snickered, "Hatori blushing; I need my camera."

Kagome turned to her abdomen, placing a hand over the injuries she concentrated healing the bruised flesh, the two watched amazed as the colors disappeared; turning to the normal color of her flesh. Kagome turned to him, "Hatori-kun, what happened to your eye?"

Hatori flinched, "Nothing is wrong with my eye."

Kagome sat up, "Don't lie to me, Hatori-kun, I can tell."

She pulled up to him and settled a hand on the eye that has lost most of its sight. Her hand pulsed with a purple light and the damage reversed itself. "There, now where is Kana? You two were very much in love. I hadn't seen you that happy since high school, when you watched as Ayame and Shigure played 'torment Kagome'."

The dragon pulled away and walked away, "It was the past, I rather the past stay there and not interfere with the present or the future."

Kagome blinked back a few tears at the cold tone. Shigure put his hand on her shoulder, "It's a sore subject."

Kagome nodded and stood up, pulling a shard out of her pocket pulling out the nearly completed Tama from around her neck she joined them together, 'There, that chapter of my life is over.'

Shigure looked at the jewel, "Is that the Shikon no Tama?"

She confirmed it. He reached for it touching it slightly, "So much trouble for something so small."

Kagome tucked it under her shirt, "Yeah, now I get to spend my life guarding this marble."

Shigure turned to her, "I thought you could make a wish to get rid of it?"

Kagome sighed, "An unselfish wish …there is no such thing as an unselfish wish, and with my luck it will just enter my body again if someone wishes on it."

She went to the door, "I'll return as soon as I can to begin to work on locating the focal point."

Shigure watched as she eased her way out of the house through the back. Kagome straightened her back and continued on her way.

Hatori watched as Yuki and Kyo began to argue then he noted Kyo's bracelet wasn't on his arm like normal. "Kyo, what happened to your bracelet?"

Kyo looked at his wrist, "I don't need it anymore thanks to Kagome. Where is she?"

Shigure appeared in the doorway, "'Gome's gone."

Tohru eyes widened, "Did we offend her in anyway?"

He shook his head, "Don't worry, Little Flower, you've done nothing for her to be upset about. She has a little brother she hasn't seen in three years to take care of and her shrine duties. She promised to return as soon as possible."

Tohru nodded and entered the kitchen to make the dinner. Shigure turned to Hatori, "You hurt her, Hatori. She didn't need you to snap at her the way she did.

_(This sucks! I'm alone at my dorm room with no internet and preppy cheerleading type roommates who are busy flirting with the RA and drinking)_

She did nothing wrong, she hasn't seen you in three years of course she wouldn't know what was going on."

Hatori turned his gaze away from the dog and towards the window, "I believe it is none of your concern what I say."

Shigure slapped the table, "Shit, Hatori, she is going to break the curse, she doesn't need you to treat her like that, that half-breed did enough of that, he would act like he cared for her to then turn around and treat her like shit."

Kyo was being uncharacteristically silent listening to the argument. The door opened and Ayame was standing there holding Hatori's medical bag, "Okay, where's the patient?"

Yuki eyebrow twitched when Ayame noticed him, "Ah, my little brother have you decided to submit to me and worship the steps I take?"

"No."

Shigure turned to Ayame, "Our patient is gone but, she has promised to returned, after all I hold her to a sleepover."

Ayame gasped, "Shigure, have you been cheating on me?"

He looked at Ayame guiltily, "I must say I rather enjoy this woman's warm embrace, perhaps you wish to join us?"

He brightened, "Kagome's back! Why didn't she want to see me, it's been three long years."

Shigure sent a glare at Hatori, "She perhaps didn't get the warmest feeling with a member of the Trio."

Ayame glanced at the dragon, "What happened between you and Kagome?"

Hatori shook his head, "Nothing is going on."

Shigure leaned across the table, "Perhaps she misconstrued your words, 'I rather the past stay there and not interfere with the present or the future.' I don't see how she could possibly be offended by those words, after all she is from your past and to me it sounds like you want nothing to do with her especially after she went and healed your eye and restored your vision."

Ayame shook his finger at Hatori, "That isn't how the Mabudachu Trio treats their honorary member."

Hatori turned to them his level gaze forcing them to stop their antics, "She understood what I meant. She knows I would never want to hurt her."

Shigure and Ayame look at each other, then at the same time replied, "Are you having untoward thoughts towards our Kagome?"

Hatori sighed, "I'm not dignifying that with a response."

Yuki stood and walked out of the room dragging Kyo out, "I believe that this is one conversation we should keep out of."

Kagome reached the top of the stairs and watched as her now 16 year old brother swept the shrine grounds. "Souta!"

Souta turned towards her, eyes widening, his sister was back. Kagome tumbled to the ground at the force of the hug, "You're back, Kagome-nee-chan."

Souta helped her up, huffing at him, "You've gotten so tall; I guess I should stop calling you a squirt. What do you say, Squirt?"

He pouted, "I'm taller then you…what does that tell you."

Kagome furrowed her brows, "You actually ate your vegetables?"

Souta laughed, "Why didn't you come back, we waited for so long."

Kagome hung her head, "The well stopped working the day we defeated Naraku and when I finally got the last shard it sent me home. I'm so sorry I wasn't back when Mama and Ji-chan died, you must have been so lonely."

Souta eyes brimmed with tears, "I missed you I thought you were dead too and I was all alone in this world."

Kagome cuffed him gently on the back of his head, "Stupid, as if InuYasha or the others would let me die. I mean, don't you have faith in my abilities to survive?"

Houjo came up the stairs, "Higurashi, you're back! I trust that means your cancer is in remission."

Kagome nodded and greeted him, "Hey Houjo-kun, how has life treated you so far?"

Houjo came up to her and wrapped his arms around her, "It's good to see you again. I became a doctor and you what have you been doing while in America?"

Kagome shrugged, "The same as what I would do if I was here, treatment and rest."

Houjo chuckled, "You always were a terrible liar, Kagome. Souta told me those days you were gone with your illnesses; you were actually receiving secret training in the miko ways."

Kagome lowered her head, "Sorry I didn't tell you, but I thought no one would believe me."

Houjo tilted her head up, "It was hard to swallow. But what have you learned?"

Kagome started counting, "Making barriers, exorcisms, ofundas and wards making, purification, and healing slash curing along with actual training in archery and swordsmanship."

Souta smiled, "Can you show us something?"

She ruffled his head, "Ok."

She pulled out a small dagger and sliced her arm. Houjo stepped forward concerned. Kagome grimaced and put her hand over the wound, her hand glowed a soft purple and the blood and gash disappeared. Houjo looked at her amazed, "You would make an awesome doctor, healing like that, no scaring or anything."

Kagome nodded, "Mikos were the healers of a village during the feudal era. They used herbs and those lucky enough to actually master it used the healing like I just did. Now very few actually have spiritual abilities because there is no need for them."

Houjo nodded then the beeping of his cell had him dashing off. Kagome turned to Souta and they went inside the house. Kagome walked inside, "Souta, Ji-chan kept the scrolls in his room right?"

Souta nodded and trailed after his sister and watched as she stepped into his room and went to his chest rifling through the papers pulling out all the ones she could carry. Kagome trudged to the living room and opened the first one standing up she ran and grabbed a notebook to jot notes down. Returning to her spot, Souta decided to find out what was going on, "Nee-chan, what are you doing?"

Kagome looked up, from the scroll, "I need to research a specific curse and I was hoping it was in one of these scrolls."

He knelt beside her, "Perhaps I can help. Two heads are better then one."

Kagome waved over the pile, "Thanks, but you don't have to."

Souta just picked one up and began reading. Ten minutes later he chuckled, "This curse is kinda funny it has to do with the animals from the zodiac. What curse were you looking for again?"

Kagome went beside him and read over his shoulder, "Wow, Souta you found it. That's the one I'm looking for."

Kagome read the account, 'Poor Koharu, but to place a curse on Miroku that activated four hundred years later just because he married Sango is a bit harsh.'

Souta snorted, "Apparently, a woman scorned is a dangerous thing."

Kagome whacked his head, "You mean a woman in general is a dangerous thing, a scorned woman is worse then dangerous; she's lethal."

Souta nodded solemnly. Kagome read through the account, Koharu created the curse and placed it on the family who a century ago were residing at the main house. Kagome jotted that note down, "Perhaps the focal point of the curse is in the main house somewhere."

He looked at his older sister, "What are you planning?"

Kagome smiled, "I made a promise to help break this curse for a friend."

Souta stood up, "I guess I should let you concentrate, I'm going out now that you're here."

She smiled again and told him to have a good time. Souta looked at her, "Will you be alright alone."

Kagome shooed him away, "Go, you haven't had much fun, you deserve to get out. I'll watch the shrine. Don't worry, I'll just write this tale down and settle down and see what I've missed in the past three years by watching television."

He nodded and went to the phone asking if Hitomi wanted to watch a movie. Kagome decided to copy the entire account while in the margin writing notes on ideas of what the focal point could be and what she learned from her observations at the Sohma residence. Ten minutes later Souta came downstairs dressed nicely and sending a look at his sister went outside taking the car to get to Hitomi's house. Kagome sighed as she continued her self-appointed task. An hour into her writings she was interrupted by the ringing of the phone. Standing up she headed to the hallway to pick it up. "Higurashi shrine, Kagome speaking."

"Hey Kagome, it's Houjo, I just wanted to call and say I'm going to get home late. A man just came here caught in the middle of a gang war."

Kagome blinked, "Houjo, what do you mean, you're going to get home late?"

Houjo chuckled nervously, "Well, I've been staying in the guestroom for the past 6 months."

Kagome nodded, "Oh, okay well that explains the fact the room has stuff in it."

Houjo hung up after saying a quick goodbye. Kagome hung up and went back to copying the scroll. Finishing the copy with a flourish she turned on the television and settled down to watch the news. Kagome sighed, she genuinely missed the feudal era; it was a lot less noisy. She watched as the news was reporting that a man was breaking into the historical sites of Tokyo, the report then stated that so far only three people have been killed by strangulation, all women. Kagome turned off the television with a sigh, "Why would someone break into the historical sites of Tokyo and why kill the women, I would assume that if there were men there those would be the better target to eliminate. And why am I talking to myself out loud?"

Chuckling to herself she picked up her mess and brought the scrolls to her room to read through the rest. Kagome sneezed softly, "Stupid dust."

Kagome stepped to the shower and quickly cleaned herself. Stepping into her old room she dressed in pajamas and allowed her hair to cascade down her back she sat in her bed marveling in how soft it was, "This so beats sleeping outside."

Laying back she fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. Kagome woke up when the door opened, "Hey, Kagome, you here?"

Kagome stood at the top of the stair, "Yeah, Squirt, so how was the movie?"

Souta went up to her and twirled her around, "It was great. I didn't actually watch the movie but I enjoyed my self and Hitomi actually initiated the moment."

Kagome gagged, "I don't want to hear that. Oh and Houjo said that he would be late."

Souta nodded, "Yeah, sorry I forgot to tell you he was living here."

She ruffled his hair, "Its okay."

Going to her room she went back to sleep, leaving her brother to prepare for bed. At two in the morning Houjo got back from the hospital. Kagome woke up as soon as the keys jingle. Going downstairs she opened the door before he had time to turn the key. Houjo looked at her surprised, "Hey Kagome what are you doing awake?"

Kagome stepped back to allow him room to enter, "Well, I'm a light sleeper and I heard your keys."

Houjo apologized but, Kagome only waved it away, "No worries. Good night, Houjo-kun."

Kagome walked back to her room and went back to sleep for the third time. She woke up with the sunrise. Yawning, she showered then walked downstairs to make some breakfast. Souta and Houjo woke to the smells and came down. Souta looked at the food suspiciously, "You didn't poison this, right?"

Kagome took the plate away, "Well, if you don't want any I'm sure Houjo here will love the extra food."

Souta snatched the plate back, "I guess I'll suffer your cooking."

Houjo just watched the siblings amused before turning to eat his breakfast. Kagome while washing the dishes told them, "I'm going over to Shigure's place I'll be back as soon as I can."

Souta asked, "It has to do with yesterday, right."

Kagome nodded and went upstairs to grab her notebook. She pressed a kiss on Souta's head, "Be good, don't fall down any wells that I won't jump down."

Souta snorted while Kagome chuckled, "I'll see you later, Houjo-kun."

Kagome ran out and down the steps of the shrine and went on the path to Shigure's house. She looked around noting the streets were empty she began to jog the two miles to his place. Kagome paused at the door of the house. Tohru opened the door and stepped out, "Oh, hello, Higurashi-san, Shigure-san is in the living room with Ayame-san and Hatori-san."

Kagome smiled, "Please its, Kagome."

"Ok, Kagome-san. I'm sorry I cannot stay and talk but I need to get to work."

Kagome bowed, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to keep you."

Tohru bowed and walked away while Kagome entered. Shigure looked up, "Ah, Kagome, you are early."

Kagome threw her arms around Ayame, "So, Ayame have you been cheating on me?"

Ayame huffed, "Never."

She turned to Hatori, "How have you been, Hatori-kun?"

Hatori smiled softly, "Fine, Kagome-chan."

She nodded and opened her notebook, "Well, I found out who cast the curse. It was Koharu."

Shigure's brow furrowed, "She sounds familiar."

Kagome closed her eyes, "I met her eight years ago she was a fourteen year old girl who Miroku asked to bear his child when she was eleven. She apparently took him seriously and fell in love with him and when he married Sango, she was crushed. She created the curse and cursed their family taking effect a century ago."

They gaped, "So you figured all this out in one night."

She shrugged, "Ji-chan kept scrolls on everything, I just happened to know the background of the people."

Ayame hugged her, "You were always the genius of the group."

She shook her head, "Nah, that role belongs to Hatori; after all he is the doctor of the group."

Shigure nodded, "True, so you have any ideas about the focal point."

Kagome reflected thoughtfully, "I believe if I know the facts correctly it should be an heirloom that you guys still have."

Ayame whistled softly, "Wow, Kagome, you seriously think you can defeat this curse; we've had it for 100 years."

Kagome struck an InuYasha pose, "Feh, I don't think it, I know it. After all you guys deserve some normalcy and happiness."

Shigure sighed, "And yourself, don't you deserve some happiness."

She shook her head, "No, I don't but I am thankful for the sources of happiness I undeservedly have."

Hatori stood and went to Kagome and pulled the petite girl in his lap, settling his head on hers, "Kagome, that's not true. You too deserve happiness."

The other two members of the Mabudachu Trio watched the interaction giving each other knowing looks. Shigure and Ayame broke in at the same time, "When's the wedding?"

Kagome blinked and turned to Hatori, "So is one of you guys getting married? I'll have to buy the lucky man a present, probably the original copy of the Kama Sutra written by my friend and pervert Miroku

(_Before someone reviews with the actual writer, just pretend he actually wrote it and presented his first copy to Kagome to help her since he already has someone)_

They looked her, "Have you read it, Kagome. I'm shocked you're supposed to be the virginal maiden of the group."

Kagome looked horrified, "No, I didn't read I just have the copy lying in my room…crap if they go into my room while I'm gone…don't want to think about it."

Shigure looked at her concerned, "Who's they?"

She turned to him, "Why Houjo-kun and the Squirt. If Souta finds it he'll probably want to borrow it then lock me up to keep me from lustful men. Houjo will probably blush and never look me in the eye again."

Hatori's grip subconsciously tightened around the miko, pulling her against his chest, "Why is Akitoki, staying at your place?"

Kagome shrugged, "Apparently he's been living there for the past six months and I don't mind just so long as he doesn't try to start something."

Ayame stood up, "You will stay with us tonight, no arguments.

Kagome sighed, "I'll have to go and get my clothes."

Ayame shook his head, "I have clothes you can wear for tonight and tomorrow."

She thanked him then tapped on Hatori's arm to tell him to let go. He does let go a bit reluctantly. Kagome settled on the ground beside him, "Okay off the topics of the Kama Sutra, our pending sleepover, and the men living at the shrine; I need to get access to the Sohma main house, so I can begin the search for the source of the curse."

Shigure nodded thoughtfully, "We'll have to clear it with Akito before you can."

She nodded, "Of course, but if he says no… I'm going in anyway."

**Well here's the new chapter. I wish I could respond to the reviews I've received but, alas new rule…So I'll let you in on this tidbit Kagome will go with some one older then her, (She's 23) **


	3. Various events

Kyo and Yuki came in to the room. Yuki promptly sat at the table and fell asleep. Kagome looked at the others, but they acted like it was normal so Kagome just settled for greeting Kyo with a smile. Kyo grunted and sat across from her, "What brings you here, they not want you?"

Kagome chuckled then schooled her expression, "No it's not that it's I taking a break from cleaning up the sprays of testosterone."

Kyo snorted, "So to take a break you come to a house full of guys."

She piped up, "Well at least I saw Tohru and I'm afraid to be seen walking the streets just yet."

Shigure snickered, "Afraid to run into those girls who are your friends."

She nodded vigorously, "I swear if they try to hook me off with Houjo one more time…well I'm not sure what I will do but it won't be pretty."

Ayame leaned towards her, "And if they find out he's living with you."

She shot him a dry look, "I'll become reacquainted with the doorbell and the phone pretty quickly. And don't you dare provoke them."

Ayame winked at her and turned to tormenting the sleeping Yuki. Kagome shook her head, "Leave Yuki alone, if I understand correctly he could…"

Yuki unconsciously punched him, "…do that."

Ayame whimpered from the ground. Kagome came over to him and removed his hand from his face, "Aww, poor baby."

She placed her cool hand on the newly forming bruise and started to heal it. Every one watched as the colors receded and the swelling go down. Hatori stood up and went to them, "Kagome, you could make me lose my job with that miko ability you have."

She looked at him sheepishly, "Yeah, sorry about that." 'It's just using them tires me out enough to sleep with out nightmares.'

He sent her a wry smile and nodded stiffly. Shigure sent him a disapproving glare and grabbed the miko and flung her over his shoulder. She stiffened instinctively before remembering it was Shigure and he wasn't kidnapping her. Shigure put his other hand on her back, "Relax, Kagome, I'm just taking you outside so I can see you play with your powers. All I've seen you do is heal…let's see what else you can do."

She sent him a grateful smile after he shut the main door, "What do you want to see."

A low voice originated from the roof, "Lets see what you can do, Miko."

Kagome pulled out of Shigure's grip, "Ohayo, Fluffy-sama."

Sesshomaru leapt from the roof and landed gracefully in front of her, "You will stop from using that infernal nickname."

Kagome smiled up at him, "I've used it since you joined us all those years ago, what makes you think I'll stop."

Sesshomaru arched his eyebrow, "Perhaps you don't want to see your son, and I was going tell you of his location."

Her face instantly went contrite, "I'm sorry. I'll be good I promise. So where is he?"

Sesshomaru scoffed, "Where is he…who?"

She growled, "Sesshomaru-sama…now tell me before I hurt you."

He placed a hand on her head, "I would have hoped you would have become more subdued through out the years but, last I saw of him he was taking his new mate to his home."

She clapped her hands, "I'm going to be a grandma soon. Who's the mate?"

Sesshomaru looked at the rising sun, "My oldest pup, Inume."

She leapt at him, "Wai! So do you think our grandkids will have fuzzy ears?"

He pried her off, "Keep off my person or I'll tell you son about a certain gift you received from the houshi."

Shigure just stood there trying to process everything that was transpiring when Sesshomaru vanished leaving a purple rosary with fangs decorating it. Kagome's eyes watered when she saw it and picked it up gently, keeping her face covered she excused her self from his presence. She ran from his presence clutching the necklace. Finding a location in the safety of the trees she sat down and cried.

* * *

Shigure watched her leave taking into account the rosary she picked up. 'Must have been InuYasha's.' 

Entering the house he noticed Hatori's guilty expression, "Relax, Hatori, this time it wasn't you."

Ayame looked around Shigure, "So where's Kagome? Don't tell me you kicked her out."

He shook his head, "Apparently a demon she knows, spoke to her while we were outside and I gave her a moment to process the information received."

They all sat and waited in silence. Hatori turned his gaze towards the door, after five minutes of silence, where it opened and a sopping wet Kagome stepped in, "Sorry, but did you know that there's a stream near here with a nasty rock that wants to go for blood and will trip any unsuspecting person. So of course I had to teach the stupid rock a lesson by drowning it when the ungrateful thing splashed me."

Shigure laughed, "So much trouble in so little time."

His eyes noted the fact she was clutching the rosary. She shrugged and explained that everyone has told she is a magnet for trouble. Shigure nodded then turning a gaze towards Hatori to watch him she said, "Kagome, where is your son's father?"

She looked at him wondering what he was up to, "He died a long time ago…what are you up to, Shigure?"

She watched as Hatori stood up suddenly and left the room. Ayame who was watching her asked, "So Kagome, why did you cheat on us?"

She cocked her head to the side, "What are you talking about? I didn't cheat on you guys. Oh I get it…Shigure, are you trying to make it seem that Shippo is my biological son?"

He looked at her surprised, "So your friend was talking about Shippo, I had no idea all he said was your son was married to his daughter."

She snorted, "Oh yes I make it a habit to sleep with all sorts of powerful demons just for the chance to have children with fuzzy and cute tails."

Yuki woke up and took in Kagome's soaked form, "Ohayo, Higurashi-san, were you caught in a downpour?"

She flushed and turned to him, "You could say that."

Shigure remembering her soaked form sent her to shower. She allowed Yuki to lead her when the dog turned to Ayame, "Perfect, I wonder if this 'misinterpretation' will force our Hatori to reveal his feelings for the little lady."

Ayame nodded thoughtfully while Kyo snorted, "You shouldn't interfere with other people lives."

Shigure dismissed that with a wave, "You will not tell them what I'm up to right, Kyo."

He gave a brief nod and left the room not wishing to be privy to the inner workings of those two. He left and walked the path to get to his sensei's dojo. Opening the door to the dojo he noticed Kagura there training while his sensei was speaking with a man with long auburn hair that was pulled up into a ponytail. The man turned around and Kyo had the chance to see a pair of teal eyes before he was dangling in the air with a hand around his throat. "Where is she, cat-boy."

He growled at the insult, "Who the fuck are you talking about."

The man tightened his hold, "Kagome, I know you were with her just now."

His sensei put an arm on the man's shoulder, "Now, Higurashi, it isn't polite to attack someone not on their guard."

Higurashi dropped the man, "Yeah well I just wanted to tell you about my marriage to Inume. Now I must inform mother of the news."

Kyo spoke up, "I'm assuming Kagome is your mother…but she knows already, some demon told her."

Shippo nodded and followed the boy's scent trail to a secluded house in the middle of what used to be part of the outskirts of InuYasha's Forest. Stiffing slightly, he could catch the scent of her tears and of Sesshomaru. Reaching for the door he paused when he caught Kagome's scent. She pulled open the door dressed in one of Ayame's creations, "Shippo!"

Shippo pulled her into a tight embraced using her hair to absorb his tears, "I've missed you, mama."

She sat him down and allowed his head to rest on her lap, "I've missed you too, Shippo."

Shigure came out carrying Kagome's dried clothes, "Kagome, are you cheating on me?"

Kagome looked up surprised when Shippo broke in, "Mama, what _are_ you wearing?"

She looked at the outfit she was wearing, "It's one of Ayame's. But Shippo you remember the tales of the Mabudacu Trio I told you about, this is Shigure of the trio."

Shippo's eyes widened, "So this is the guy you feel is most like Miroku…"

She nodded, "Cunning, intelligent, wise, not to mention flirtatious and oh so cute."

Shippo wagged his finger at Kagome, "And to think you turned Miroku down."

She laughed and smacked him softly, "I think you've spent to much time with Miroku…Shippo have you followed the curse that haunts his family."

He nodded thoughtfully, "Yeah, Koharu did it; apparently she was taught by Tsubaki before InuYasha killed her. Are you going to try and break it?"

Kagome nodded and pouted slightly, "I being able to carry you and cuddle with you."

Shippo flushed, "Yeah, don't think the carrying would work."

Kagome nodded and patted his head. Shippo took in her scent re-imprinting it into his mind, "Now, 'kaa-chan, I've got to go, Inume is home alone."

Kagome turned to him her eyes shining, "Okay, just have lots of babies for me to pamper. Now I know why Mom would always obsess over my love-life or lack there of."

Shippo laughed and left in a flash of smoke. Kagome and Shigure coughed slightly at the fumes. Yuki came in his gaze locking on the smoked filled room. Shigure's voice came through the smoke teasing, "That's your son."

Kagome swatted at him, "Hush."

Yuki turned to Kagome, "What's this about a son?"

She smiled brightly, "Yeah, my son came to tell me he got married."

Shigure draped an arm around her, "So how does it feel to have your son, more experienced and married before you."

She dropped her head, "That's true…Oh Kami, I'm pathetic."

Shigure picked her up, "Come and tell us stories about your great travels, like how you met your silvered haired youkai friend."

Kagome laughed as she thought back to it, "I was cheeky back then wasn't I?"

Shigure dropped her of in the living room. Kagome sent him a death glare and rubbed her bottom from the impact with the ground, "That's mean, quit snickering…I mean here I am about to tell you a story a very good one in fact and you treat me like luggage."

The dog smiled, "Ah but, dearest Kagome, I'm offended that you would even suggest that I would treat my little bird in such an offensive manner."

Kagome eyes shone, "Miroku used to call me Little Bird after the song (1), you two are definitely related."

Shigure smirked and kneeled beside here, "Well are you going to tell us the story. Or will I have to get Yuki to beg."

Yuki sent Shigure his patented 'Look of Cold Fury', leaving Kagome in tears, "HAHAHAHA, Oh…my...God…he looks like Sesshomaru. Sorry, Sorry, I'll be serious."

Yuki sat down and a short boy with blond hair came bouncing in. "Hey, Yuki and Shigure and… who are you?"

Kagome introduced herself, "My name is Kagome and what your name may be, Little Rabbit?"

"Momiji Sohma, so you know about the curse?"

Kagome nodded and caught the boy who flung himself at her. "You remind me of my son when he was little."

Momiji blinked, "Why didn't I change?"

Kagome shrugged, "I'm not sure exactly what it is, but Momiji, do you wish to join us while I tell Shigure and Yuki a story how I met a friend of mine."

He nodded and sat in front of her. Ayame's head popped in and picking up the word story joined the group. Kagome smiled at Ayami, "So do you think Kyo will want to join us?"

The cat in question stepped into the room and saw Momiji who immediately hopped up and started to talk to the cat, "Hey, Kyo, where is Tohru? You are usually near her because I know you like her hugging you."

Kyo smacked him on the head leaving the rabbit in tears and Kagome on habit called out "Oswari!"

Seeing everyone look at her she chuckled sadly, "Sorry that just reminded me of InuYasha and Shippo how they'd act with each other. We reshaped the Japanese landscape with that command."

Shigure cleared his voice, "Story, Kagome."

She nodded and threw a look at Shigure, "Well this form of story telling is very cool, I learned it from my son when I adopted him."

She concentrated and a scene of the Japanese country side at night developed on the table, "Okay this story starts with InuYasha and me traveling through the country side."

At those words a fifteen year old version of herself appeared with InuYasha.

"Then we saw a floating carriage and with it was a really large oni on the shoulder of the oni were Sesshomaru and his retainer Jaken."

They appeared in the landscape and started enacting the events that occurred five hundred and eight years ago. Kagome's voice was providing the narrative to the story.

_(Meaning I don't remember exactly what happened and I'm one for accuracy)_

The Sohmas watched the tale awed at the sight they got to see. "Well then I saw InuYasha was in trouble I ran towards him and the Tetsusaiga just popped out."

Momiji laughed at that point and the picture wavered as Kagome's focus was shaken. "Sesshomaru the least to say wasn't happy and tried to kill me with his dokatsu. Some reason it didn't work as planned and my surrounding melted onto of me. This infuriates InuYasha and he begins to fight with more vigor. I break free and started to yell at Sesshomaru about how he tried to kill me and that he was going to pay. Handing the sword to InuYasha I step back and allow him to use it. Sesshomaru was angry and transformed, his breath giving off a toxic vapor worse then Shigure's morning breath. I climb out when the fumes became too much leaving Sesshomaru and InuYasha to continue their battle. They move the battle to InuTashio's shoulder and InuYasha told me to stop believing in the sword and I began crying. InuYasha was surprised and asked me why I was crying when I yelled at him that he basically told me to give up hope; that he could survive but I was a human and I would most likely die. Then InuYasha frantically trying to stop my tears said, "Keh, I meant stay back and let me protect you." The sword glowed and transformed allowing InuYasha to strike Sesshomaru cutting his arm off and pushing him back. InuYasha and I leave on some Skeleton birds Myoga managed to procure for us. We escape and InuYasha returns the pearl to his eye and that, my friends, is how I met Sesshomaru."

The figures one finished with the tale bowed and disappeared. The group applauded Kagome's story. She stood up and stretched her body. Shigure smiled, "Too bad Hatori missed this."

Kagome sighed, "I think he's upset with what you insinuated."

Shigure patted her on her head, "Of course he is."

Kagome nipped at his hand, "Are you patronizing me?"

Shigure laughed and looked at his hand, "Quite the canines you have."

She gave him a toothy grin allowing her fangs to show. He eyed the fangs, "So you become a vampire?"

She laughed at that, "No, it happened when I adopted Shippo all those years ago. It's been nearly four years now. I gained several kitsune abilities such as illusion making, the ability to form a hoshi no tama, and the ability to use kitsune bi, some personality traits and two main physical changes when I adopted him the demon way."

Ayame actually serious for once leveled her with a gaze, "Explain."

Kagome sighed, "You guys know I've always viewed Shippo as my responsibility and Sesshomaru was actually the one who suggested the idea to adopt him in the demon way. Let me tell you it took a lot of work making it work around my miko abilities. Basically we performed an ancient ritual and I guess my powers strengthened by the shards we had of the Shikon no Tama caused the changes once it sensed the love I hold for him and my desire to adopt him. Normally all it should have done was blend our scents and allow for me to sense when he's in trouble"

Shigure circled her, "What are the changes?"

She smiled exposing her fangs, "These and these"

He started to laugh when he notice she was pointing to her breasts. Yuki shifted he was rather uncomfortable with how the conversation was headed. Momiji was watching the proceedings not knowing exactly what was going on. While Ayame was laughing as well and Kyo flushed.

* * *

Hatori stopped at his house in the Sohma estate and rested his head on the steering wheel of his car, 'What I did was childish, she was living during a time when at 15 she was expected to have been married with at least 2 kids. I basically stood up and left in a hissy fit.' 

He went inside his house and took his photo of Kagome with the Mabudachu Trio and threw it against the wall breaking the frame and shattering the glass. Hatori plopped onto his chair and laid his arm over is eyes, ignoring the ringing phone.

* * *

Kagome sighed and hung up the phone, "He's not there. How are we to have a sleepover if he's not here?" 

Shigure sighed and agreed with the miko, "True, it wouldn't be the same so I guess we would have to do this at another time."

Kagome nodded and took her clothes that Shigure was still holding and went to the bathroom to change into her normal clothes. She folded Ayame's clothes and thanked him for allowing her to wear his precious outfit. Ayame nodded and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, "Visit me you hear."

Kagome snorted, "Of course, Well, Shigure call me after you talk to Akito."

He nodded and kissed her forehead as well. Kagome gave everyone a hug and walked out of the house and headed towards the shrine.

Kagome ran up the stairs to the shrine and noticed the shrine was silent they weren't even parishioners around the shrine. Kagome shrugged it off and went to dig through her purse for her keys when someone came up behind her and grabbed her around the neck, a low voice hissed, "Give me the Shikon no Tama."

Kagome grunted and began to fight the man off because she couldn't feel youki signifying the person's human. The man growled and slammed her head into the door. Kagome blinked away some blood stunned and when the person went for her necklace after throwing her against the ground her miko abilities forced the Shikon to merge into her body. The masked man pulled out a butcher knife and began to stab her trying to draw the jewel back out when a noise caused him to panic and run. Souta stepped out of the family car and came up to the shrine when he noticed that he had stepped in something wet looking down he saw that it was blood and feeling the pit of dread flood his gut he ran up to the house his face blanching when he saw his sister lying on the ground drenched in her blood, "Nee-chan?...NEE-CHAN! PLEASE WAKE UP."

Souta quickly ran inside and called for help. He sat down beside his sister and pulled her head into his lap, "Kagome, you better not leave me too you got that you promised you won't leave me and I'll hate you forever if you do."

The EMTs managed to arrive and gently strapped Kagome to the stretcher and wheeled her to the awaiting ambulance. Souta followed and climbed in behind her.

Kagome woke up groggily noting with a slight distaste that she was in a hospital. She groaned and sat up noting with some amusement that she could hear her brother arguing with the doctor on the other side of the curtain about the fact that she needed a transfusion while Souta was against the idea. She cleared her throat loudly and they entered. Souta ran up to her and enveloped her in a tight embrace. Kagome ran her hand in a gentle circle along his back, "Its okay…now Souta can you get me out of here."

He pulled away, "Why were you at home, you were supposed to have been at your friend's place. I should leave you here and let you heal slowly."

Houjo came in with a bouquet of lilies, "Hey, Higurashi-san, how are you feeling?"

Kagome smiled, "Fine, and call me Kagome we've been friends for about 10 years."

He nodded and handed her the flowers, "What happened, Hig--Kagome-san?"

She shrugged and explained that some guy came up behind her and attacked. Houjo then asked the next question, "Why haven't you healed yourself yet?"

Souta gave him a 'are you that dense' look, "Akitoki, considering that it would lead to awkward questioning if she did it here perhaps you can have her sign out and leave the hospital so that she can heal herself."

Houjo nodded and went to get the nurse so that the paperwork could be finished. Kagome leaned back and replayed the incident through her mind when she spoke, "Good call on the blood issue, if I had gotten some my blood would have reacted strongly to it and start to attack it and I really sure that it would be a bad idea."

Houjo returned with a wheelchair and helped Kagome up. Kagome 'eep'ed' at the sudden change in elevation and clung onto him. Houjo settled her into the wheel chair and gave her his jacket to cover up the gown, "I'm sorry but your clothes were ruined."

She nodded and allowed him to wheel her out to his car. Kagome held onto him as he lowered her into his car. Souta followed a small frown gracing his features, it appears that Houjo still had feelings for his sister and he might have to lay down some rules for the man.

**_Yep stopping here and this time it's for pumpkin pie….mmmmm much better then cheesecake._**


	4. You got some 'splaining to do

_**Someone commented on the whole breast thing so this is what I got to say on the subject, you know when Kagome turns demon in fanfiction, her boobs always seem to get bigger so I decided to poke fun at that.**_

Hatori cracked his back and neck as he stretched from his position on the chair his eyes sliding over the crumpled glass and to the clock that was stationed right above it. He sighed he must of fallen asleep after the phone rang. The bright red numbers were blaring 1:30PM. The thoughts of Kagome married to someone other then him left a sick aftertaste in his mouth. He growled and tried to clear his head of the troubling thoughts when the phone rang, Shigure was on the other line and he only spoke two words before he hung up, "It's Kagome."

He started grabbing his keys as he went to his car to drive to Shigure's place his mind going over all the possible things that could have happened to the miko. He quickly pulled up to the house and jogged into the place. Shigure was still holding the phone in his hand as he watched the flustered dragon look around the room, "Kagome-chan isn't here, her brother called to rant and rave at me because she was taken to the hospital. Apparently he felt that it was my fault for allowing her to leave."

Hatori motioned for him to continue, "Yeah you know that guy who was killing women at the historical sites, apparently he attacked Kagome and he shifted his MO because he stabbed her fourteen times. Souta found her and had her taken to the hospital, he promised to call whenever she was released."

At that moment the phone rang, "Hey, we were able to get her out and she plans on healing herself when we get to the shrine."

Shigure could hear Kagome's voice telling him he should call people when he's driving. Shigure asked if Kagome could be put on when her voice came on he let out a sigh of relief, "How are you, Kagome?"

She laughed, "Fine, Shigure."

He scoffed, "I heard you were stabbed 14 times."

She sighed and sent a death glare at her brother, "No worries, it will take more then some puny man with a knife stop me if demons the size of trains couldn't."

He laughed and Hatori took the phone from Shigure, "Kagome."

Kagome blinked, "Hatori-kun? You're staying at Shigure's? Were you upset with me when you left?"

Hatori sighed, "No I was not upset, disappointed that you had a child without telling me."

"You do know the only child I have is Shippo who I adopted."

Hatori flushed and ignored the laughing Shigure, "That's Shigure isn't it? Hit him for me."

The car stopped and Houjo carried her into the house where Souta grabbed the phone and simply said "She has to go right now."

Hatori blinked at the dial tone and set to ignoring the pestering inu. Kagome was set on her bed and Houjo kept a protective watch over her as her entire body glowed a soft lilac color healing the damage. Kagome sat up and went to her dresser to get her clothes to change into. She gave Houjo a glace telling him to leave but all he did was turn around. He was worried her face was paler then normal and she seemed to be in a cold sweat. She managed to dress before she collapsed with a small thump.

Houjo turned and picked her up setting her in between the sheets and covering her before kissing her on the forehead softly. He went to the door and closed it resting against the door as he sighed, 'I guess I still have feelings for Kagome. I thought they went away but now that's she's back and so are they.'

Souta walked upstairs and looked at Houjo, "Hey how's Kagome?"

He looked up at him and smiled faintly, "She has healed her wounds but she's drained so she's resting."

Souta nodded, "Houjo, do you still like my sister?"

Houjo sighed, "We are only friends, don't worry, Souta, we are only friends."

123123123123123123123

Shigure and the other Sohma were waiting for news on Kagome. Kyo growled, "Damn it how long does the woman need to sleep. It's already been two fucking weeks."

Hatori sent him a silent glare while Shigure reacted, "Kyo, she needs to recover the energy she used to heal 14 stab wounds and a concussion."

Shigure called the Higurashi Shrine and was surprised when the tired voice of Kagome was on the other side. "Hello Higurashi resident…yawn…Kagome speaking."

Shigure shouted, "KAGOME!"

Then the sound of the clattering phone made him realize that he might have startled the girl. Kagome picked the phone back up and hesitantly asked who was speaking. Shigure pouted, "Do you not remember me?"

Kagome smiled, "Shigure, I couldn't tell with that shrilly cry."

He growled, "Not funny, and I don't cry shrilly."

She chuckled, "So did you ask about being able to enter the house?"

The inu sighed, "Of course that would be the first thing you ask. You were attacked and you worry about us. You really have issues."

Kagome scoffed, "Shut up, Shigure…crap they're here…hold on while I hide; apparently I cannot be out of my bed just yet."

Shigure listened as she shuffled away and located her hiding spot. She climbed out the window in her room and climbed out to the nearby tree and settling herself among the branches before coming back on, "Hey, so about the permission?"

Shigure ran his hand through his hair, "Akito wishes to see you before deciding."

Kagome sighed, "So when's the meet-n-greet?"

Shigure mentioned that he needed to arrange it and Kagome, wincing at the bellowing of the two men looking for her, hastily hangs up and secured the phone in her pants before leaping at the window. Houjo watched stunned as he watched the girl who was only the day before laying on the bed unconscious climb into the window. He went up to the window and pulled her in, "Kagome-san, what were you thinking?"

She sighed and allowed him to lead her back into bed. "Aw, Houjo-kun, I'm perfectly fine now."

Houjo sighed, "Humor me. I mean you've been missing for three years and you've been doing Kami knows what before then. So do this for an old friend."

Kagome laid down and sent him a pout that would have made Shippo proud. He backed up a step at the onslaught then he retreated before he could crumble and give in. 'Drat that usually works.'

She waited till the door closed and dialed Shigure's number, "Shigure-kun, sorry about hanging up but, I was caught and now am 'resting' in bed. So if you want to rescue me I'll be eternally grateful."

Shigure laughed, "You're a big girl, rescue yourself."

She blew him a raspberry then said her goodbyes before hanging up. Shigure chuckled as he set the phone down on its receiver. Kagome turned her attention to the door as it opened and her younger brother came in. Souta sat beside her on the edge of the bed, "Are you alright, Kagome?"

She sighed, but nodded, "Don't worry about me, what about you? You've been stuck with all the work while I was lying in bed, relaxing. Go out enjoy your summer."

Souta shook his head, "No, it's alright just let me take care of you."

Kagome shook her head, "I'm the older sibling let me do my job of caring for you and you do your job of having fun."

Souta just stood up, "Stay in bed at least for today then tomorrow we will talk about it."

She stuck her tongue out and pouted in the confines of her bed. Souta just closed the door and went to downstairs. Houjo looked up from the newspaper when he heard Kagome's angry shout, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN _FRIENDS_ ENDED!"

Souta just sniggered, "Oh yeah she was into that show."

Houjo looked towards the stairs, "Should we be worried with how quiet it is?"

Souta shrugged, "Usually quiet is a good thing."

The door to the house was then slammed opened and they turned and saw a red-headed man standing there, " 'KAA-CHAN!"

Kagome stuck her head out over the stairs and grinned when she saw Shippo. He ran up and twirled her around. "I'm going to be a dad!"

She cheered and hugged them, "YAY! I get my grandbabies. So when do I get to meet your mate?"

Souta and Houjo just stood there mouths opened in shock and they stood there listening to the two babble. Kagome then whirled the man around, "Shippo, meet your uncle, Souta, and this is one of my close friends Houjo Akitoki."

Shippo bowed to them, "I knew your ancestor, Akitoki."

Kagome nodded, "He was a good man."

"Who had a crush on you."

"What? Really!"

"Yep, he told me before we ran into Kaguya."

Kagome smiled softly, "Memories."

Souta finally managed to speak, "I thought Shippo was a kitsune youkai you met along the way."

Kagome nodded, "Then I adopted him, aw he was so cute when he was little riding in my basket."

"Aww, 'Kaa-chan you're embarrassing me."

She laughed, "Mister, I have plenty of embarrassing stories to tell about you."

"So 'Kaa-chan any reason why the front steps to you home smell like they were soaked in your blood."

She waved her hand in front of her, "Nothing to worry about."

Shippo gaze hardened, "Who'd you jump in front of this time?"

Kagome sent Shippo a warning glance tilting her head towards the two men watching the confrontation, "No one just some human after the Shikon no Tama. Surprised me, that's all."

Shippo sighed, "Then what did you do…though I shouldn't ask because I can sense it. You merged with the jewel."

She nodded and he grinned mischievously at her, "So if I grab you and make a wish would you grant it?"

Kagome growled, "No and don't you try it."

He just laughed and placed a kiss on her cheek, "Try to stay out of trouble or I'm going to sic Kouga on you."

She pouted, and he merely laughed, "That won't work on me I patented that look."

She merely added the lip tremble and he caved in, "Fine, just don't do anything you would do. You should resume training with Sesshomaru. I'll call him up as soon as I get out of here."

She groaned and waved as he walked out of the house. As soon as he was out of hearing range the two guys turned to her, "What is this about, Kagome?"

Souta didn't give her a chance to comment before going on, "You've glossed over parts of what happened and I want to know what really happened."

"The whole jumping in front of people thing, right?"

"That's a nice place to start."

"Well first I would like to say in my defense is you were only 8 and I didn't want to worry you or Mama or Ji-chan about that stuff."

He nodded tersely waiting for her to continue when she turned and walked upstairs to her room, the boys following her to her room when she started digging under the bed to where she put the clothes she was wearing when she first returned to the modern era. Ignoring the dirty state of the clothes she rooted around the pocket of the hakamas and pulled out a two books, "Miroku wrote of our travels in this book."

Souta grabbed the one on the left first and looked at it, "The Kama Sutra?"

Kagome flushed and snatched the book away, "Not that one, this one."

Souta raised his eyebrow, "I believe we're going to have to talk about that one but let's see, you want to me to read a book?"

She nodded then explained Miroku was a better storyteller then she ever was. But, Houjo asked about the Kama Sutra, "Yeah Miroku gave it to me after he wrote it saying that I may appreciate it one day. Oh, and, Souta, I wrote the beginning of the story up till we met Miroku and he continued it."

Souta grumbled about having to read during the summer vacation while Houjo leafed through it, "Hey I read this story back in college so you mean it's not a fiction."

Kagome nodded, "Some of it is like the part where he says us women unjustly accused him of lechery; he's lying. The pervert has had to be beaten away from where we women were bathing more times then I can count, but he was a kind and wise man who always had sound advice, but he knew how and when to lighten the mood."

She sighed softly and Houjo watched as she closed her eyes reminiscing about the past. "Do you miss it over there?"

Kagome blinked and looked at him, "I miss it, but this where I belong. I wasn't meant to stay there."

_**Well here ends another chapter of Happenings and now I impart words of wisdom; cheesecake is awesome as is pumpkin pie but, pumpkin cheesecake mixes the best of the two words. Oh and read my journal on livejournal (under the name of chibes) because I put information about updates on there.**_


	5. C is for Cookie

She sighed softly and Houjo watched as she closed her eyes reminiscing about the past. "Do you miss it over there?"

Kagome blinked and looked at him, "I miss it, but this where I belong. I wasn't meant to stay there."

Houjo nodded then asked her again about the Kama Sutra. "Oh that, Miroku-sama, felt that since I was the only virgin in the group that counted towards the end of the time I spent there, that I needed it as a guide."

He blushed as she continued, "And the funny thing was he said he was worried that I was too old for a man and I would have to resign to the tragic fact that I would probably die a virgin. Then of course he offered to 'liberate' me from such a fate which got him smacked by his wife."

Houjo chuckled nervously as she finished her explanation. Sending him a sympathetic smile she went back upstairs, "Don't worry, Houjo-kun; I was as shocked as you are. But now I should gather my strength and start my meditations, I've been putting it off for too long."

The miko entered her room and sat upon her bed ready to begin. Entering the lotus position she cleared her mind and focused on the energy swirling around inside of her. She stayed like that focusing on manipulating the pulse of the energy until someone shaking her snapped her out of the meditative state. She blinked adjusting to the light and Houjo came into view.

"You didn't come down to eat, so I brought some food up."

Kagome stretched, "Thanks, Houjo-kun."

He set the bowl of rice and chicken on her desk and helped her up. She thanked him again and sat down at her desk chair, holding the bowl of food in her hands she watches him, "Okay, I know you have a question, so ask away."

He jumps as she laughed, "Yeah it just the ending wasn't very clear as to what happened after that Naraku guy."

Kagome sighed and looked into her bowl picking at the rice, "Well, let's just say that things don't always go as planned. The main thing that happened was the portion of the Tama that Naraku had shattered only that time it was without Miroku and Sango and Kirara and with Kouga, Ginta, Hakkaku and Sesshomaru, to piece it together. That's why the story ends where it does."

Houjo nods and looks toward the window, "So…"

Kagome looked up towards the window, "Can you hold that thought for a moment?"

She reached under her bed and pulled out her bow and quiver full of arrows, her face set in a grim line. She cursed under her breath, 'Damn it and I had to have dropped my sword when that oni threw me against a tree.'

Going into her drawer she pulled out a stack of sutras Miroku made for her back when she was training under him. Sticking them into her pocket she climbed on the window sill, "Houjo-kun, please stay inside and keep Souta inside."

"What--Why… What's going on?"

"Youkai are coming and I need you guys to stay here so I can handle them without worrying about you two."

Houjo nodded and Kagome climbed to the roof of the house. She extended her aura to feel out the youki and its location. She relaxed slightly when she caught sight of a whirlwind and the howls of wolves confirmed it. She climbed back in and startling Houjo, she ran down the stairs. Kagome threw open the front door and flung herself at one startled ookami youkai, "Shit, Kagome are you trying to kill me!"

Kagome pulled away, "Maaaayyybe. But, what brings you here, not that I'm not happy to see you."

Kouga continued, "Well, we heard from Mr. Ice Prince that you had returned… wait, why does it smell like the area was soaked in your blood?"

Kagome sighed, "Nothing to worry about, some ningen thought he could steal the Shikon no Tama."

Kouga grabbed the girl in a fierce embrace, "So, you've merged with the jewel? Does that mean if I grab you and make a wish it would come true?"

Kagome shook her head, "Shippo said the exact same thing when he came today. I'm going to be a grandmother!"

Kouga laughed, "You must be the youngest virgin grandmother, out there."

Houjo came downstairs followed by Souta having heard the noise. Souta eyed the youkai suspiciously, "Kagome-nee-san, I thought I told you to stay in bed."

The wolf prince looked at both of them then looked at Kagome a teasing smirk on his face as he turned a sidelong gaze at the guys, "I'm hurt Kagome, here I was coming to get you to come into my den with me and here you are with two men in your home."

She rolled her eyes "Oh yes, Kouga-kun, let's fuel my brother's paranoia. But where are Ginta and Hakkaku they usually aren't that far behind you."

Then her gaze shot towards the back once she picked up on the youki, "Surrounding the house, are we?"

He held his hands up in a mock surrender, "Their idea, they wanted to see if you could still sense them."

She heard the back door open and she turned and saw Ginta and Hakkaku, "Nee-chan, it's good to see ya."

Kagome invited Kouga inside closing the front door behind him. "Well, Kouga, that is Souta, you remember I told you about him and this is Houjo Akitoki my old friend from before the time traveling."

Before Kagome could finish the introductions she found herself on the floor being surrounded by wolves all clamoring for her attention. "Greedy little bastards, they missed her."

Kagome chuckled hugging the nearest wolf while kissing the spot between the eyes. Kagome then turned her attentions to the other wolves, rubbing their fur playfully. She stood up and brushed her clothes off. The miko took in the wolf youkai, "So, how's Ayame? I've missed her."

Kouga groaned, "I hope you don't plan on meeting up with her because that usually ends up with me in a compromising position."

Kagome laughed, "Ah, but that was fun."

The ookami youkai ran a hand through his hair, "She's stayed behind watching the cubs."

The miko smiled, "Tell her to visit me, please with sugar on top. We'll be good."

Kouga sighed and gave in but only after getting her to agree to not play any pranks on him. Kagome reluctantly agreed when the door was opened and Ayame and Shigure tumbled in. Kagome stood over them amused, "You know in most places it's considered a crime to enter someone's home with out asking for permission."

Shigure and Ayame stood up and dragged the others in. "Yeah, yeah…you say that every time we come."

Shigure looked at Kouga and the other ookami, "Kagome, are you cheating on me? Here I thought you were a dog person."

Kagome winced when she felt all of the guys auras flare, Hatori looked around his gaze settling on Kouga while Momiji ran past everyone and jumped at Kagome. She managed to catch him and held him as she greeted Yuki, Kyo, Throu, and was introduced to Hatsuharu. Kagome sent them a smile before turning to Kouga and the other ookami who said their goodbyes, Kouga leaving with a kiss on her cheek.

Kagome giggled and turned to Momiji, "How would you feel about making cookies with me."

Shigure pouted, "I want to help."

She laughed and invited them to the kitchen, "The more the merrier."

A giant explosion rocked the room and Tohru was apologizing to a silver snake, "I'm so sorry, Ayame-san."

Kagome laughed, "Aww, you look so cute, Ayame-kun."

The snake slithered towards her and Kagome scooped him up, while eyeing the mound of clothes, "You're going to be naked when you change back, right."

Ayame nodded, "You know you've wanted to enjoy the sight."

She merely rolled her eyes, "Yeah then I'll dig my eyes out with a spork…So Hatori-kun, how have you been doing."

Shigure answered, "You should have seen him, pining like some mother dragon."

Kagome smiled, "Hatori-kun, you were worried about me?"

He turned away a small blush coloring his cheeks. Houjo swallowed a small growl at the interaction. Kagome gave Momiji a final squeeze before letting him down, so that she could go and grab the supplies. Kagome tossed a bag of chocolate chip cookies mix to Tohru, "You, Kyo, Yuki, and Hatsuharu will make those. Hatori, Shigure and Ayame, as soon as he changes back, shall make sugar cookies and Momiji, Souta, Houjo and I shall make peanut butter cookies. Cookie cutters and other utensils are located in the shelves beside the sink."

She then handed Ayame over to Shigure and Hatori so that she could reach into the fridge and pull out the wet ingredients. She began to mix the batter then she rolled it out allowing Momiji to cut out bunny shaped cookies and Kagome gently scoop up some flour and she turned to Houjo only to be stunned by flour being put on her nose. She crossed her eyes to look at the appendage, "This means war."

She poured the flour onto his hair and giggled, "Looks good on you, old man."

Houjo shook the flour out leaving his hair a dusted grey. He went for the flour tin and while the younger people stuck the cookies into the oven he got ready to throw it at Kagome. She saw and ducked leaving Hatori to receive the face full of flour. Hatori blinked and Shigure and Ayame who just transformed back laughed. Kagome eeped, and backed away before Hatori could recover from the shock. When he snapped out of it she had already ran. He ran after her and Shigure laughed, "It's obvious that Hatori likes our little bird."

Ayame nodded as he slipped on his clothes, "Yes, if he doesn't act on it, I'll take her."

The inu snorted, "No, I would take her. After all she hasn't been with a half dog now she needs the full thing."

Souta snorted, "You know your talking about my sister, and one of her pet peeves is being treated like a possession. I'm sure she'll love to hear what you two said."

Shigure patted him on the head, "Kagome and the Mabudachu Trio have always had a special relationship."

Houjo snorted, "I never understood why she decided to hang out with y'all."

Ayame smirked, "Simple it had to do with the fact that we weren't always pushing her to date."

Kagome popped her head back in, "Nah, it had to do with the fact that I had to work on my pervert patience so that I could deal with their ancestor. Besides you know I didn't have the grades to make it into the same high school you, Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka made it into."

Shigure put a hand on his chest, "You wound me with such harsh words, milady."

Kagome snorted undignified, "…yeah and you're, but, a humble writer, right? Miroku did the same thing."

121212212112331232312

Well, that's chapter 5, I just went and saw HP4 opening night, and the movie was alright, prefer the book but the movie was good. (word of advice: try not to sit near hp-fanatics and or young children/babies, you will not hear much…) Second update overall on the post-dad's death situation.


	6. Memories

_Kagome popped her head back in, "Nah, it had to do with the fact that I had to work on my pervert patience so that I could deal with their ancestor. Besides you know I didn't have the grades to make it into the same high school you, Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka made it into."_

_Shigure put a hand on his chest, "You wound me with such harsh words, milady."_

_Kagome snorted undignified, "…yeah and you're, but, a humble writer, right? Miroku did the same thing."_

Kagome then let out a shriek at being caught by Hatori. The dragon gave the miko a tight hug, covering her in flour. She pulled free and gave a mock slap across his chest, "Mou!"

She giggled softly, stopping when she felt a spike of youki. Kagome recognized it and told everyone to stay put in the kitchen while she handled it.

She went into the hallway and opened the door stepping back to allow the inu-taiyoukai to enter. His nose wrinkled at the mess she was in before entering the house. "Miko, this is unacceptable."

Kagome blinked and looked at her clothes, "Oh, we were just cooking and having fun. You know fun, when you laugh and have a good time that doesn't involve blood, guts, and general mayhem."

He snorted and glided past the miko his eyes taking in the group of humans in the kitchen before entering the living room where he sat down. Kagome looked at them apologetically before dusting the flour off and entering the living room. Kagome knelt down in front of him before speaking softly, "Sesshomaru, what do I owe the honor of this visit to?"

Sesshomaru looked at her offended, "Has spending so much time with ningens made you forget your manners?"

She blushed slightly, "Sorry, would you care for something to eat or something to drink?"

The taiyoukai snorted, "I don't eat human food nor do I drink human beverages."

Her eyebrow ticked slightly, "Then why the hell did you want me to ask!"

He lifted his chin, "It's the proper thing to do. Besides why did I smell your blood covering the entryway of your home?"

"A ningen thought he could steal the Shikon no Tama."

"I hope that you killed him."

Kagome shook her head, "You know how I feel about killing ningens."

Sesshomaru stood, "If you aren't able to do your duty to the fullest extent then I shall have to remove you from a location that does not properly protect you to prevent you from ever needing to rise to the occasion."

Kagome stood up as well a scowl gracing her face, "Now see here, Sesshomaru-sama, I'm not leaving my home. Got it? I just return and after 8 long years I finally get to stay and worry about having to find jewel shards or if a youkai would kill me or if I'd never make it back or even more traumatic, if I would have to give Shippo the talk.

Her gaze went to the door where she heard snickering. Sesshomaru grabbed her chin, "You were placed under my care by my brother and I shall take my responsibility, even if I have to kill you to get you to comply."

Kagome pulled free, "Sesshomaru-sama, you know that I will always love and respect you but I am not a child and I am needed here. The ningen merely surprised me. I pinky swear that I'll be more prepared next time."

Sesshomaru growled slightly, "This is not a matter up for discussion."

Kagome nodded, "Glad to see you agree with me. If it makes you feel better I'll resume training every day and I'll get a guard dog."

Sesshomaru growled, "Miko."

Kagome returned it, "Youkai…good now that we know what we are, may I ask the real reason you're here. I know the blood couldn't have called to you from far away, I soaked it in water and I had used bleach to clean the stones."

Sesshomaru sat down, "I want you to tell me what exactly happen during the final battle with Naraku, I have patiently waited for 503 years for the details and I do not believe the excuse that you do not remember."

Kagome turned her head towards the door where she could see Ayame, Houjo, Shigure and Souta shamelessly eavesdropping. Sesshomaru stood, "One of the most disgraceful things a person can do is eavesdrop in a conversation they were not invited. Punishment is in order."

Kagome quickly stood in the path of the poison whip, her hand catching the whip. She grimaced at the sound of searing flesh, "Sesshomaru-sama, I believe my brother at least has a right to hear what happened and the others are my trusted confidants. Please don't kill or punish them. They're merely ningens they aren't strong enough to handle your brand of justice."

Sesshomaru allowed the whip to retract before going up to Kagome and gently licking her hand covering the now torn flesh with his healing saliva, "Fine, but I insist that you at least have some sort of protection and not a mere inu. I'll have my second eldest pup come and stay here and properly keep an eye out for you."

Kagome grumbled but motioned for the eavesdroppers to enter the room. Her injured hand pulsing with a soft lilac glow repairing the damage the youki had caused. Kagome sat down wearily. "This story isn't for the weak of heart or faint of stomach."

Sesshomaru growled, "Quit acting like the houshi and explain what happened after Naraku pierced you."

Kagome winced when she felt everyone stare at her, "Well, after I ripped the tentacle out, I continued with the battle and when I had the chance I ran up to grab the Shikon and the freaky light surrounded us…how do I describe what happened next, you know how the Shikon was created, well it was almost about to happen again but my soul was to large so what happened was I forced his soul out of his body trapping it in a jewel of its own. Then, I felt his portion of the jewel shatter into all the pieces, probably from the force of our aura clashing. Then as you know I died from the blood loss and you revived me with Tenseiga."

Sesshomaru stood, "And of the jewel, what became of it?"

Kagome winced, "I'm not sure when I came to it was gone and I didn't have the opportunity to search for it in the chaos that followed my coming back."

The taiyoukai growled and grabbed her by the neck, "You will look for that final portion of Naraku you didn't destroy."

Kagome nodded and rubbed her throat. "My pup will be here in the morning, I suggest you prepare."

She groaned, "Great another sadistic demon."

He merely smirked before gliding out.

Hatori looked into the room taking in everyone's serious expressions, "Kagome, I believe the cookies are finished."

She sent him a strained smile before heading into the kitchen to check on the younger people and to remove the cookies from the oven. Tohru and the others were all sitting around the kitchen counter playing Dai Hin Min. She watched as Yuki won the round irritating Kyo and Tohru and Momiji were playing as a team against the other three. 'Somehow I knew this would happen that the past was going to come and bite me in the ass. I hope I can at least finish helping Hatori and the others before history repeats itself.'

Souta stood up to go and follow Kagome but, Shigure and Ayame stopped him grim expressions marring their normally cheerful countenance, "Don't, let her be for a while until she comes to you. She has always hated looking weak. Why do you think she would wait to get out of the public to cry every time InuYasha would say something to her? Think; how many times did you ever see her cry and I'm not talking about when she's watching those sappy movies."

Souta turned to Shigure with a glare, "What do you know, she's my sister. I know her better then anyone."

Ayame expression darkened, "Really, did you know she was almost raped back then and that Sesshomaru saved her and that she almost died from that guy who tried to rape her and his poisons? Did you know that her incarnation tried to kill her many times in the past? Did you know that when she first met Sesshomaru he tried to kill her and the only thing that saved her was the fact that she was holding onto Tetsusaiga? Also did you know she worried everyday that she would be killed and no one would be able to tell your family?"

Souta grit his teeth and clenched his fists, knowing that Ayame was right that Kagome didn't tell him much about the Sengoku Jidai and what she was going through there. Houjo stood up and left the room to talk to Kagome only to find her outdoors, staring at the sunset a wistful expression on her face. "So that's how the final battle ended…"

Kagome turns around from where she was sitting her head craned upwards to look at him, "Yeah, I really don't like remembering it."

Houjo sat besides her allowing his gaze to drift heavenward, "I can imagine. I just wish you could have trusted me with all of this."

Kagome sighed her head dropping to her knees, "I wished I could have told you also, but the thing is would you have believed me. You want to know how I met the Sohmas?"

He agreed and listened to her, "They came up to me on the first day of school. I was surprised that they had heard about 'the sick girl' when Ayame, the class president spoke, 'So you're Higurashi Kagome? Our ancestor was right you are a looker.' I gapped at him but when he named his ancestor I couldn't help but fling my arms around him and cry. I was so happy to find out that Miroku was able to continue his family line. He was stunned that I hugged him when Shigure and Hatori appeared and they were stunned as well. Ayame explained who I was and then Shigure glomped me and thus started our long and glorious friendship."

Houjo cracked a thin smile, "So they knew…"

Kagome nodded, "Miroku kept excellent records and from what I hear he managed to get a nude picture of me and Sango bathing. Sango and I spent the next couple of years searching for it but we could never find it."

Houjo grinned playfully, "I wouldn't mind seeing that."

Kagome whacked him on the arm playfully, "Hentai. But, thanks for making me feel better."

She stood and entered the house followed by Houjo. Hatori met up with her, "So why was Sesshomaru here?"

Kagome sighed, "He wanted to here about the final battle…"

"You mean the one where you died?"

Kagome looked at him surprised. He continued, "Our ancestor Miroku kept excellent records and I was the only one other then Akiko-sama to have read the entire thing."

**_That's the 6th chapter of Happenings I hope you enjoyed it if you did review if not review anyway and say you didn't like it…now I need to work on More then Just Friends, The Philosopher's Stone is under writer's block, haven't started It's All relative chapter 5. I have a page of This Ain't Tokyo Anymore chapter9 written. THISchapter is dedicted to Jinenji because I noticed she/he wrote me a review in German so I had to pull out my rusty German to trnslate and I forgot to thank, him/her for making me work on that... _ **


	7. Family traits

Just so ?(10x') knows I did not switch the names if you notice what they said you see I got it right. Oh and to all my reviewers not that I don't mind if you write in all caps but I have vision problems and the uniformed size tends to blur and I can't read it straight…stupid optic cyst…

_Kagome whacked him on the arm playfully, "Hentai. But, thanks for making me feel better."_

_She stood and entered the house followed by Houjo. Hatori met up with her, "So why was Sesshomaru here?"_

_Kagome sighed, "He wanted to here about the final battle…"_

"_You mean the one where you died?"_

_Kagome looked at him surprised. He continued, "Our ancestor Miroku kept excellent records and I was the only one other then Akito-sama to have read the entire thing._"

Hatori then smiled a grin reminiscent of his lecherous ancestor, "That naked photo, though worn, was a very nice prize for reading through the accounts."

Kagome gasped, "Hentai, here I thought you were the sensible one."

Hatori grinned at the scandalized miko before giving her a grope, "I see why my ancestor was found of this particular pastime."

Kagome flushed and screeched "HENTAI" before slapping him like she did his ancestor. Shigure and Ayame both came into the hallway surprised to see the normally stoic doctor nurse a red handprint on his cheek while Kagome was trying to scowl but the lights dancing in her eyes in suppressed humor gave her away. "Kagome-chan?"

Kagome let out a small snort before laughing, "I'm sorry, Hatori, I never suspected you of all people would. I figured Ayame and Shigure would have shown that particular family trait. But if you do it again, no mercy."

Hatori grinned slightly, not even bothering to look apologetic, brushing his bangs out of his eye. Shigure gaped at him surprised before patting him on the back, "So does that mean you are going to ask her to bear your child much like our much honored ancestor asked his wife five centuries ago."

She blushed and shoved her way out mumbling that there was no way she deserved three Miroku's at once, when Ayame copped a feel. The miko passed by everyone and stormed into her room leaving everyone looking at each other as the normally cheerful miko slammed the door shut. Sitting on her bed she sighed, "Well that's out of my system, time for my return, sigh I love western doors, so expressive."

She headed back to the living room when she noticed Souta had showered and was putting hairspray in his hair. She ignored it and returned to where Houjo and the others were when a loud shrilly noise had her crouching into a defensive position her hands glowing a bright pink color. Kyo growled out, "Will some on shut off that damn Carbon monoxide detector."

Kagome furrowed her bows as she relaxed her guard, her mind going over what the heck a CO detector was doing in the house. Shigure took a look at the miko before snickering, "Jumpy, Kagome?"

The miko flushed, "Shut up, I'm still getting used to everything again and last I knew we didn't have a CO detector."

Souta came in after unplugging the detector saying, "If you had been here more often perhaps you would have noticed."

Kagome stiffened slightly, "Perhaps, I would have. Souta, can you help them settle in for the night, I'll be back shortly."

She walked outside closing the door softly behind her leaving Souta to face the wrath of the Mabudachi Trio.

Kagome sighed from her position on top of the Goshinboku brushing away a few stubborn tears, 'Kami knows I tried so hard to come back. I must have sprained or twisted my ankle hundreds of times trying to get back.'

Hatori pulled away from the lecture Souta was receiving to watch what he says, to walk outside his eyes trained towards the tree trying to see if he could spot Kagome. The fluttering of black hair acted like a beacon against the darkening sky exposing the miko's whereabouts. "Kagome."

He heard her say quietly, "You know the air in the past was so pure that it hurts to breath this air and you could see millions of stars dotting the sky. But, even with all that I still tried to return knowing that I left part of me back there. I knew I had to return for everyone's sake. Hatori-kun, what would you have done if you were in my place?"

He looked up smiling softly, "First I would have gotten out of the tree because I don't like heights…"

Kagome laughed and complied as he continued, "I would have return no matter what."

Kagome stood in front of him, "Why?"

Hatori dipped down his lips almost touching hers, "Because you would have been here and that's all I would have needed."

He gently brushed his lips against hers, surprised to see her respond by putting her arms around him and pulling him closer, deepening the formally innocent kiss.

Sad brown eyes watched the two before closing the blinds and returning to his self-appointed task of cleaning the kitchen.

**Another chapter very short I know but I wanted it to end fluffy. If you didn't know a) I have a cold and b) the brown eyed boy was Houjo (don't worry, Houjo, I'll find someone for you)**

**This chapter is dedicated to Kurama's Foxy Miko AND Jinenji who again made me pull out my German-English dictionary, I was born in Brevenhaven and have lived in Illesheim and Fulda.**

**Lisa, he used a Polaroid camera and you guessed it he was punished but the picture was never found. And um his mate…dang it I knew I forgot something, let's just say his mate will be introduced later on.**


	8. Sleepover

_He gently brushed his lips against hers, surprised to see her respond by putting her arms around him and pulling him closer, deepening the formally innocent kiss._

_Sad brown eyes watched the two before closing the blinds and returning to his self-appointed task of cleaning the kitchen._

Souta walked into the kitchen watching the doctor wash the same dish for several minutes before speaking, "Hey, Houjo, don't you think that plate is clean enough?"

He blinked and looked at the plate before sheepishly putting the plate away, "Gomen, I was lost in thought."

Souta stood beside the older man looking at the view the man was looking at before allowing his mouth to drop, "That wouldn't have anything to do with it, ne?"

Houjo sighed, "Am I that obvious?"

Souta nodded, "Yeah."

They both turn back to the window to see Kagome and Hatori come inside. The miko walked into the kitchen and looked at Houjo and Souta, "Hey guys why don't you go and watch TV or a movie. I'll clean up."

Houjo tried to protest but Kagome just shoved the two out playfully, "Have fun you guys, ask the Mabudachi Trio about some high school stories and such nonsense. They also know a lot about my travels and you can question them to your heart's content. I'll come out when I'm done."

They reluctantly went to the living room leaving the girl to handle the clean up. Kagome pulled out the broom and swept up all the flour before she threw it out. Her attention then turned to the dishes. She began to mechanically wash and dry each dish her mind thinking on events that occurred over five centuries ago. Her hands began to clench at the thought of having to face Naraku again. She winced when the cup in her hand shattered from the force of her grip. She threw the cup shards in the trash, pulling out the slivers from her hand and running her hands under the water to rinse the blood off from the small lacerations. Shigure poked his head into the kitchen, "Hey, Kagome-chan, we're about to start the movie. Are you going to join us? We have all the sleeping bags unrolled and waiting for you."

Kagome nodded and finished the last dish before running her hands under the water to clean her hands and taking the towel she was using to dry the dishes and meaning to toss it into the dirty clothes hamper she brought it with her. The inu noted the splotches of red on the towel but figured it wasn't anything serious by the amount. Kagome smiled when she noticed the bleeding had stopped. She noted with slight amusement the one open spot was being situated by a very pleased Shigure, who was patting the spot beside him. Kagome sat down gracefully her gaze straying to the opening previews, "What are we watching?"

Shigure smiled mischievously, "Well you can't hit me but we thought something you can relate to…the film's called The Ring."

Her eyebrows furrowed, "Is this film scary?"

He smiled again, "Wait and see."

She turned to Souta, "Will you be fine watching this film?"

Souta flushed, "I'm not eight years old anymore I can handle a scary film."

She smiled sadly, "No I suppose your not."

The movie began and Kagome kept an eye on everyone her gaze landing on Tohru who was sitting stiff her fear radiating off of her body. Kagome rolled over Houjo who was on her left and put her hand on Tohru's shoulder, "Hey are you alright? I was thinking of popping a Disney movie upstairs and I don't want to go alone…we can come back when the film finishes."

Yuki sent Kagome a thankful smile, he knew Tohru was terrified but was acting brave so as to not bother the others. Tohru stood up and joined Kagome, Momiji trailing them as they went into Kagome's room and opened the drawer under the TV to see what movies were under there. Kagome scratched her head, "I don't recognize any of them can you pick one for me, Momiji."

Momiji nodded and dug through the movies, "How did you get all these movies if you weren't here?"

Kagome smiled, "I think Mama thought when I come back I would like to enjoy the movies. But pick one already; I trust your choice."

Momiji puffed up and pulled out The Corpse Bride, "I heard this movie is supposed to be good."

Kagome shuddered lightly at the thoughts of a reanimated corpse brought thoughts of Kikyou. No one caught the shudder and they sat down to watch the film. Kagome sighed, her eyes tearing up when she drew some parallels to the film to her life. She wiped away the tears before anyone could notice. Halfway through the movie the door to her room opened and Hatori entered the room his gaze going trailing to the screen, he sat down beside Kagome silently reaching for the popcorn the group managed to steal from downstairs.

Kagome jumped when the door suddenly opened again and she smiled when she caught sight of Yuki and Kyo standing there. Kagome slid away from the TV and allowed the cat and rat to occupy her spot. She headed downstairs to see that the guy's movie had finished when the phone rang causing the group to shriek. Kagome rolled her eyes and picked up the phone, "Moshi Moshi, Higurashi residence, Kagome speaking."

The girlish shrieks on the other line caused her to pale, 'Oh kami no.'

"KAGOME! YOU'RE BACK!"

Kagome pulled the phone away from her as she struggled to recall which friend was on the phone her mind drawing a blank. 'I deserve to go to friendship hell for this.' "H-hey, how have you been?"

"I've been great, when did you come back? I heard the shrine was attacked, was anyone hurt?"

Kagome laughed, "I've been here around a month and I'm fine healed up and everything."

"WHA! YOU'VE BEEN HERE THIS LONG AND YOU HAVEN'T TOLD ME? I thought we were friends…"

Kagome winced, "Gomen ne, I haven't been feeling well. Maybe we can meet up one day. But, who did you want to speak to?"

The person on the other side laughed nervously, "I was hoping to speak to Akitoki, I guess I should hang up…"

"No-no, I'll get him."

Kagome then covered the speaking end of the phone and motioned Houjo to come over, "For you…"

Houjo took the phone, "Hello, Houjo Akitoki, speaking."

"Hey I was going to ask if we were still going out for our monthly get-together but, if Kagome's back I guess you'll want to cancel."

"No, that's fine I'll come tomorrow, I haven't heard from you for a while, I can't wait to hear what Ayumi and Yuka have been up to with their families."

Kagome had retreated when she gave Houjo the phone. When Ayame asked what was wrong, she moaned that she was going to friendship hell. Ayame set the girl on his lap and hugged her, "Its fine you have been busy saving the day to remember the little people."

Kagome sighed sadly, "I still…it's inexcusable…I remembered you guys but…"

Ayame laughed, "We are special you couldn't forget us because we are memorable."

Kagome laughed, "True, true…"

Houjo walked in, with Ayame and Kagome looking at him expectantly. He broke down and explained he was going to eat dinner with Eri tomorrow."

Kagome pounded her fist in her hand, "I should have known…"

She grinned slyly, "On first name basis, huh, Houjo-kun…so you and Eri huh…"

Houjo blushed, "It's not like that we meet up monthly to catch up…"

Kagome stood up and patted him, "I'm teasing…I'd rather not hear all the sorrid details of your relationship."

Ayame laughed, "Well let's just get ready for bed."

At the word bed Shigure appeared and snatched the miko, placing her in the sleeping bag beside his, while Houjo settled into his on Kagome's other side. Hatori returned to his bag. The group settled to go to sleep. Houjo was awoken to his pager, Kagome woke up as well her breathing frantic and her wide eyed gaze scanning her surroundings. She panted slightly her body slick with sweat, Naraku was haunting her dreams and the fact that she knew his soul was still out there ready to corrupt anybody he can, increased the fear she felt.

Houjo took in her pallor and he wanted to stay and comfort her but he was on rotation and he need to leave, "Go back to sleep Kagome, I'll be back in the morning."

Kagome nodded trying to calm herself, "Ja Ne, Houjo-kun."

He whispered his good bye and left.

Kagome calmed down enough to go back to sleep and when she did her nightmare came back with a vengeance particularly the time when Naraku captured and tortured her; she tried to claw off the tentacles from around her body.

Shigure awoke to the thrashing in the bag next to his. Kagome was moving around and he could smell the faint scent of blood. He tried to wake her but he couldn't get close enough due to the thrashing. He woke up Hatori who could tell that whatever was bothering Shigure was serious because the normally cheerful inu was clenching his fists and appeared pale and stressed, "It's Kagome, she's having a nightmare."

Hatori sat up and got out of the bag noting the girl was tossing and turning. Whispering to Shigure he told the dog that they were going to wake her but he was going to have to hold down so she doesn't hurt anyone. Hatori held the top part of Kagome down so that Shigure could get on her and pin her down. The dragon then covered the girls mouth and gently slapped her awake.

Kagome awoke with a jerk panting and peering into the concerned faces of Shigure and Hatori. Shigure got off of the miko allowing for her breath easier. Hatori gestured towards the kitchen so that they could talk; when Kagome stood she winced her hands were sticky with blood. When they entered into the lighted kitchen they noted the damage Kagome inflicted on herself. Kagome pulled up her shirt and noted that long scratched ran from the just below her sports bra stopping at her navel. "Hey Shigure in my bathroom there's a first aid kit, can you get it for me."

Shigure wrinkled his nose in confusion, "Why don't you go and use your miko abilities."

Kagome shook her head, "I need to maintain my reserves and it's not that bad."

Shigure walked towards the miko's bathroom while Hatori turned to her concern reflecting from his eyes, "What troubled you so much that you hurt yourself?"

Kagome shuddered slightly in remembrance, "No one from the group knew what happened, I had managed to convince InuYasha with certain persuasive methods that I was going to stay in my time for a three weeks period, you know the week before finals, final's week then Golden Week which was right after, we had plans, remember to go to your summer house."

Hatori nodded recalling with a small frown that she didn't show up at all. Kagome's smile turned bitter, "I was walking to the well after a battle with Kagura so the area stunk of Naraku, which he used to his advantage and he came and kidnapped me. No one knew, they believed I was in my time safe, I spent seven long days being tortured and that's when I met Sesshomaru, he actually freed me and healed me bringing back to life literally, not that that was what he wanted to do.

"I gained his respect, how… I have no idea, but when he dropped me off at the well two weeks later he insisted on being allowed to visit me. We had agreed not to mention the Naraku thing, in other words I asked him not to mention it because I didn't want anyone to feel guilty. He permanently joined the group the following year and pronounced himself as my guardian. I trained hard each day the following four years so that when I slept I wouldn't have nightmares.

"I guess all the talk of Naraku brought those memories forth."

Hatori gathered the miko into his arms and tried to calm and assure them both that she was safe now. Shigure came in and presented Hatori the first aid kit. The dragon pulled out the rubbing alcohol and dabbed it onto a cotton ball noting the way her muscles contracted from the cold and the fact she was trying to hide a small wince at the sting. She grimaced after the ryu finished bandaging her stomach. Kagome thanked the pair, "You two should go back to sleep. It is not fair that all three of us lose sleep because of me."

Shigure shook his head, "No can do, I'd spend all night wondering what gave you nightmares." Kagome sighed and turned to Hatori who merely shook his head, "I wouldn't be able to sleep without knowing that you were fine."

Kagome sighed, "Perhaps if we sleep together? Kaa-chan's bed should be large enough for three people."

Shigure agreed to the idea and led the group upstairs and to the master bedroom. The miko gasped when she was swept up into Hatori arms and the dragon carried her up the stairs much to the miko's embarrassment. He ignored the girl's protests and carried her up and ignoring the playful ribbing from the inu. Once they reached the bed Shigure turned down the bed and Hatori slid the miko in before climbing in after her and Shigure taking her other side the two holding onto the miko both fearing that they may have lost her one knowing the truth and the other only able to take a stabs in the dark. Kagome managed to fall asleep and for the first time in the four years, she was able to dream pleasant dreams un-plagued by the nightmares from her past. Hatori watched her dream noting with a relief they weren't troubled ones and his gaze turned to Shigure who was sleeping curled up in a ball in connection to the inu spirit possessing him. Hatori himself slept better when he was near water or was able to hear the sounds of water and the ocean.

Souta woke up in the morning and saw that Kagome, Houjo, Shigure and Hatori's sleeping bags were all empty while Kyo, Tohru, Yuki, and Momiji as well as Hatsu-what's his name were still sleeping. Heading for the bathroom he passed his mother's room the door opened for the first time since she died. Peering in, he caught Kagome sleeping comfortable sandwiched between both the doctor and the writer. He went in to wake them and give them a verbal lashing for desecrating his mother's bed when Shigure opened an eye, "Shush, we just managed to get her to sleep; she had a really rough night, what with nightmares plaguing her."

Souta frowned but allowed them to stay and he quickly rinsed up and dressed his mind noticing that she didn't confide in him, her only brother but she confided to these 'strangers' whom she only actually knew for about eight years and he's known her for all his life.

---------------------------------------

**Fin, hey did you know this story was originally going to have a tragic ending, but realizing the number of people who read my story and own shot-guns was alarmingly high I decided it will end happily-ish. Not because I'm scared of you people but my mamí will kill me if I get bloodstains on the carpet; I'm nearly 20 and fear my mother who nears her fifties, sad I know.**


	9. Encounters

_Souta frowned but allowed them to stay and he quickly rinsed up and dressed his mind noticing that she didn't confide in him, her only brother but she confided to these 'strangers' whom she only actually knew for about eight years and he's known her for all his life._

Ayame woke up noticing that Kyo, Shigure, Hatori, Kagome, her kid brother and Akitoki were all missing from their bed rolls. Souta walked in the room, "Kagome, Shigure, and Hatori are all sleeping in my mother's bed."

Ayame trotted up there and leapt into the bed onto of the sleeping trio, "How dare you not include me on your night of fun."

The three woke up suddenly with a grunt from the weight being introduced into their sleeping arrangement. Kagome sat up quickly, "Oh no, Sesshomaru's kid is coming today."

Her other bed mates just grunted and fell back asleep. Scrambling over Hatori to get out of the bed, she squeaked when an arm snaked out and pulled her back into bed. She squealed softly when she was pulled up flush against Hatori as the dragon rolled over taking her with him. Groaning, she managed to pull her self free and overbalanced she hit the ground with a thud.

----------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru felt his eyebrow twitch as he watched his son come downstairs dressed in a female kimono. "Change, I will not have you dressed in such manner."

His son, who was a splitting image of his father, sighed and headed upstairs to change, knowing that he had his favorite kimonos packed in the satchel he was bringing with him. The boy changed into his version of his father's robes which the only variation was the colors were reversed.

"Yuuki, this is my ward I expect her to be properly protected. You may not continue your flamboyant ways while you reside at the shrine. I will not have your ways put her and those under her care in harm's ways."

Yuuki nodded while rolling his eyes, he heard the same thing every time he traveled out of the family manor. "Come, we are running tardy. Remember I will not have you sully my father's blood with any disrespectful behavior."

---------------------------------------

Kagome quickly showered and ran around cleaning up around those still sleeping. Souta put a stop to it when she tripped over a sleeping Yuki. Kagome grunted and lifted herself up from the ground. She looked up when she heard Houjo ask if she was alright. "Yes I'm fine, I was just checking to see if the floor was clean."

Houjo laughed, "Well is it?"

She nodded, "Yeah, the dust bunnies committed a lemming."

Houjo took her by the hand and helped her up. When she was up he noticed the blood under her nails. "What happened, Kagome-chan?"

Kagome pulled her hand away and self-consciously stuck it in her pocket, "Nothing, I accidentally scratched myself last night."

Houjo took a cursory exam of Kagome's body trying to figure out where she attacked herself. Kyo returned to the room a glass of milk in his hand, "So you're back, where'd you go."

Kagome pointed to herself silently, unsure if he was speaking about herself or Houjo. Kyo rolled his eyes, "No I'm talking to the idiot behind you."

Kagome turned around but she saw no one and the cat sighed exasperatedly, "Of course I'm talking about you."

Kagome huffed, "Respect your elders, besides I was sleeping upstairs."

Kyo snorted, "And Hatori and Shigure just happened to be with you."

Kagome nodded, "Yeah, I had nightmares; they were making sure I didn't hurt myself."

Her attention went to the door, "Crap, they're almost here."

She picked up her pace, according to Kyo, like a mother hen fluttering about trying to wrangle up her chicks; which promptly earned him a half hearted whack with her dust rag. Souta returned, showered and his hair hanging freely drying naturally, "Okay, what did I miss?"

Kagome smiled at her baby brother and shook her head, "Nothing, just this Kitty temporary filling in your role while you showered."

Souta nodded sagely, "Ah the role of annoying little brother."

She laughed and teased that his hair was prettier then Souta's when the doorbell rang startling everyone. She squeaked surprised and ran towards the door pausing just before opening it to straighten her appearance. She opened the door and shrieked, "Oh my God it's Sesshoumaru and Mini-Me. Please tell me you're nothing like your father!"

Yuuki had to use his years of experiences to hide his laughter but from his father's expression he was less then amused. "Miko, this is my second oldest, Yuuki and my mate, Kaori. Kaori, Yuuki, this is my ward, the miko, Higurashi Kagome."

Kagome blushed slightly at the less then dignified first impression and the blush deepened when Sesshoumaru's mate stepped out, a petite black-haired inu youkai with large green eyes, "It is an honor to meet you. I have heard such wonderful things about you."

Kagome smiled and bowed, "Actually the honor's all mine. I never thought to see the day that someone could manage to melt Fluffy's heart."

Sesshoumaru peered into the house, the smallest of wrinkles gracing his forehead, at the large amount of ningens in the residence. Pinning a glare at his son silently reminding him of what they discussed he left with his mate. Kagome turned her gaze to Yuuki and invited him in. The inu entered and headed upstairs to explore his surroundings. He set his bag down in what had to be Kagome's room and then he poked his head into the other rooms before he had to rub his head. Kagome stood behind him, "What do you think your doing, looking in other people's rooms. That's rude don't you know."

Yuuki blinked, his ward wasn't at all what his father described, she wasn't at all 'slightly rebellious' she was onto 'annoying'. He headed downstairs with the miko following after him blocking the way up though he 'knew' he could easily pass her if he wanted to. Kagome pushed him into the living room and introduced him to the now awake Yuki, Momoji, Hatsuharu, Houjo, Souta and Thoru. Kagome gestured upstairs and mentioned that Hatori, Shigure and Ayame were sleeping upstairs. Then she poked him, "You, I'm sorry your father stuck you here we both know how he gets so lets save each other the aggravation. I can watch myself and you get to enjoy a small vacation once I show you to your room."

Yuuki shook his head, "No can do. You were placed under my care and that is where you will stay and concerning sleeping arrangements I shall be staying with you."

The resulting scream woke the last sleeping members of the household and the Trio tripped over each other to make it downstairs only to see Kagome whacking a silver haired demon over the head with a dust rag and calling him a pervert and many other names they weren't aware she even knew.

Yuuki backed away before she could hit him again, "Damn it, not like that, wench. My old man wants me to keep an eye on you and I can do it best by staying in your room."

He looked at his dirty silver hair mournfully, "I just washed my hair too."

-----------------------------

A week passed with out much argument and Yuuki was back to wearing his kimonos. Kagome on the other hand was waiting impatiently for the permission to enter the Sohma main house.

Souta left the house heading towards school. Kagome waited till he turned the corner and she followed him, she had asked to come with him but he refused under the basis that he was too old for his sister to hold his hand on the first day of fall semester.

Yuuki rubbed his eyes slightly, the nights of slipping into Kagome's bed and holding her in order to prevent her nightmares from reoccurring, was draining his sleep reservoirs. He shuddered slightly at recalling the stench of fear from the first day but when he got close to her she calmed down some. 'Must have been the similarities between chi-chi-sama's youki and my own.'

He paused in his musing, the house was too empty, 'Damn woman must left without informing me.'

Climbing down from his perch in the Goshinboku, he tried to scope her out. He ran down the stairs completely ignoring an innocent piece of paper on the refrigerator saying, "Following Souta to high school. Be back soon. K.H."

----------------------

Shigure looked around the welcome ceremony sighing, "Ahh, high school girls. Precious flowers amongst the wilds that are us men."

Kagome poked him from behind, "Is that your pick up line? I must say it could use some work."

Shigure turned around grinning, "So did your guard dog let you out."

Hatori turned around as did a brunette who was sitting next to him, "Not really, I just wanted to go see Souta off on the first day. Hello, Hatori-kun. You, I haven't had the honor of meeting. I am Higura…"

"I know who you are."

Kagome nodded, "So you must be Akito-san. Pleasure to meet you."

Akito nodded curtly and picked up her coat standing up and leaving with Hatori following behind. Shigure looked at her apologetically before he too stood up and left. Kagome watched them go she had felt the familiar jyaki of Naraku. It was not emitting off of the head of the Sohma family but the woman had been in contact with that cursed jewel, the residue of the hanyou still clung to her. She knew since it wasn't a scent or other discernable evidence Sesshoumaru and his son included would not notice it.

Speaking of the devil, Yuuki arrived to the welcome ceremony and lifted a stunned Kagome over his shoulder and people gaped at what appeared to be an elegant woman picking up another woman and taking her away.

Kagome remained silent for as long as she was in the building but as soon as they were outside she yanked on the youkai's ears and growled, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Yuuki ignored her, the best he could, but he couldn't not help but dig his disguised claws into her leg when she began yanking hair in her attempt to get free.

(this story will probably only have three or so more chapters!) **Guys I am sooo sorry for not finishing this earlier, basically I had writer's block then I kinda forgot what I had written before…Now I needed to let out frustration because I left my college keys at home during my last visit and my mom (the wonderful woman that she is) told me I should drop out of college because I was a horrible example for fellow and future college students**


	10. Misconceptions

_**Yuuki for those who were curious was crafted by blending Jakotsu and InuYasha'a personalities…I'm rather fond of this Yuuki he's so kawaii!**_

_Kagome remained silent for as long as she was in the building but as soon as they were outside she yanked on the youkai's ears and growled, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"_

_Yuuki ignored her, the best he could, but he couldn't not help but dig his disguised claws into her leg when she began yanking hair in her attempt to get free._

Kagome yelped at the stinging sensation, "Damn it, Yuuki, you don't have to be so mean. I can walk you know."

Yuuki grunted at the girl unwilling to let her down until they arrived at the shrine. Once she was set down Kagome faced the youkai her hands on her hips, "What was that about?!"

The cross-dresser growled, "I thought we covered the fact you need to tell me when you are going out so that I can go with you or the very least know where you will be."

Kagome snorted, "Did you forget to check the refrigerator again…I wrote a note."

Having the grace to be embarrassed, Yuuki folded his arms in the sleeves of his kimono a position reminiscent of the uncle he never got to meet, "Feh."

The miko rolled her eyes and rubbed the youkai's head, "Lucky, I have a soft spot for dogs but guess what I discovered on the trip to the school?"

Yuuki sighed, he wasn't feeling up to playing with the woman but Kagome quickly shook her head, "Tell you what, I'll tell you after breakfast…"

She turned around and went into the room to begin cooking for the two. Yuuki followed much like a dog following a bone.

Yuuki closed his eyes allowing for the smells of cooking meat overtake him. Though Kagome had her annoying moments it was times like this when they were alone that he could see why his father respected her so.

The miko set the meal in front of the youkai and sat down in the chair across from him. She waited until he finished eating before leaning forward, "So what has your father told you about Naraku?"

Yuuki blinked, the conversation wasn't going quite how he thought it would, "All he has mentioned is that he is a pathetic half breed with illusions of grandeur."

Kagome smiled, "He would. But because of what occurred during the last fight we had with him 500 so years ago, I've become rather sensitive to his aura and I sensed it when I met the head of the Sohma family. He has come into contact frequently with the jewel that houses Naraku's soul. Like scents, the aura clings to a person but it fades over time until the next time you come into contact with them."

Standing up Yuuki allowed the chair he was sitting in to fall with a clatter to the ground as he practically roared, "WHAT?! You found him!"

She stood as well and pushed her chair in. "Yes and before you tell Sesshoumaru about it please wait until tomorrow so that I have the time to go in first. It was my mistake and I want to rectify it on my own first."

Yuuki paused, he knew from what he knew of the girl that her honor would demand she handle it on her own. "Before you go and play hero wait until morning and I'll go with you so that if it looks like you need help I'll be there ready."

Throwing her arms around the male she thanked him and agreed to his stipulations. The youkai sighed and laid his hand on the woman's head. "Good, now that that is settled get to bed."

She blinked at him, "Its not even 9 in the morning."

He nodded, "I know but I'm sleepy and I want you to get in bed with me." 'If only to make sure you won't go ahead'

Sighing, "I've been demoted to stuffed animal status," but she followed him up the stairs because she knew that her problems sleeping had affected him and it was the least she could do. Once they were comfortable she whispered, "Sweet Dreams, Yuuki-kun."

He merely tightened his grip on her, because he didn't want her to escape and yawned falling asleep. She picked up the book in her nightstand that she began three years ago and opened it to the beginning and began rereading it, her back propped up against the headboard and every-so-often running her free hand through Yuuki's long hair.

---------------------

Hatori drove the car Akito and Shigure were in and he had to listen to the head of the house comment on Kagome and most of which was, unknown to them, inspired by the poisoning she had suffered her whole life at having to be in possession of the jewel housing Naraku's soul.

Hatori tensed slightly but he couldn't go up against 'Kami'. He nearly lost control of the car when the dreaded order came, "Hatori, tomorrow I want you to erase her memories. I'll even be kind and give you until sunset tomorrow to do it."

Shigure stiffened he couldn't believe that Akito had just asked that and made it seem a kindness. His hands tensed but he forced himself to nod and agree with what the head of the house had said. He was willing to do anything to ensure his freedom.

-------

Kagome closed the book with a sigh as she finished the whole thing and the inu was still sleeping and she noticed his grip had actually loosened and with an apprehensive look she slipped through his arms and managed to replace her self for the pillow she was reclined against.

She turned to the open window and noted that it was raining and was beginning to get dark she could vaguely recall Souta coming into the room but she was too engrossed in her book to acknowledge him. Looking out at the pouring sky she realized how easy it would be for her to jump out and run there while the rain washed away her trail but turning back to Yuuki she sighed, she did promise him to wait to tomorrow and even though they bickered she was rather fond of the youkai and didn't want to see him get in trouble if something happened.

Yuuki had woken up when she had slipped though and watched through closed eyes to see what she would do when presented the opportunity to break her promise but surprising she just leaned out to smell the rain then turned to him and walked over and pressing a kiss to his 'sleeping' form's cheek before she headed downstairs to begin to cook for everyone. Souta was at the dining room table working on his homework assignments and when he saw her head to the kitchen shout teasingly that it was about time she lost her virginity.

She stiffened her hands paused in their task of chopping up vegetables. Her thoughts going back to when she was tortured by Naraku that week so long ago as she resumed chopping only to stop as a sharp pain ran through her. Looking down she noticed that she had missed the ginger root but instead sliced her hand from the base of her pinky to the base of her thumb and she was beginning to bleed over the white root.

------

Shigure had entered the Higurashi home with his house mates and the rest of the Mabudachi Trio. Heading to the kitchen hoping to surprise her he was instead met with the sit of a distracted Kagome slice her hand. Horrified and concerned he grabbed her bleeding hand, startling her, and brought it to his mouth to lick the blood away and lick the wound clean. After all, an inu's saliva had coagulating properties.

Hatori walked in after greeting Souta to see the mess of blood and Shigure cleaning it with his mouth. He hurried over and freed her hand and ran it under cool water then grabbing a dish towel he wrapped it up before turning to Shigure. "What were you thinking, that's one of the quickest ways to spread infection."

Shigure looked at the doctor not speaking to him because a strange tingling was running through his body. When it faded he smiled charmingly at Kagome, "You do realize as delicious as you are, we don't want to eat you like that."

The door opened after that and Kagome didn't have the chance to answer as Thoru came in to greet the miko but tripped over the doorstop and tumbled into Shigure. Everyone froze, awaiting the poof of smoke and his transformation sequence but it never came and Shigure threw his hands around Thoru as he twirled her around, "Yes! The curse is broken!"

**Short I know but I had left this story hanging for so long AND IMPORTANT! This story will NOT have a sequel and it ends in two chapters. Sorry guys but people have been asking about the sequel for Revelations and Discoveries which has the working title of "Discoveries and Revelations" yeah I'm not feeling creative…again I technically shouldn't be working on ANY fiction because I have to write 9 papers in less then 2 weeks…yes I've procrastinated AGAIN…**


	11. Final Happenings

The door opened after that and Kagome didn't have the chance to answer as Thoru came in to greet the miko but tripped over the doorstop and tumbled into Shigure

_The door opened after that and Kagome didn't have the chance to answer as Tohru came in to greet the miko but tripped over the doorstop and tumbled into Shigure. Everyone froze, awaiting the poof of smoke and his transformation sequence but it never came and Shigure threw his hands around Tohru as he twirled her around, "Yes! The curse is broken!"_

Kagome eyes furrowed, "I don't think that's the case. We didn't destroy the focal point. I think my blood may have temporary suppressed it but, Tohru-chan, to be sure could you hug Hatori?"

Hatori turned to her a faint blush on his cheeks he rather she not see his animal form. Shigure chuckled but he kept his grip around Thoru enjoying the ability to hug someone other then the cursed members of the zodiac and Kagome; even if temporary. The miko looked at them curiously, "Is there something funny about his being the dragon?"

Shigure opened his mouth to explain when Hatori spoke up coldly, "I can still tell them everything you have done since you were four."

He changed what was going to come out of his mouth, "Perhaps you would like to see Yuki's form, instead."

Kagome nodded but sent a suspicious glance at the doctor who even though was teasing and joking with the rest of them seemed depressed and worried about something. 'What is bothering you? Will you trust me enough to tell me?'

Kagome turned to the men and shoo'ed them out of the small kitchen and Shigure still holding Tohru blinked as the explosion signaling his transformation filled the relatively small kitchen and Kagome was greeted with the site of Shigure's clothing on the floor and a black dog sitting on top of them looking thoughtful.

"I guess you were right."

Kagome sighed and knelt down before giving the dog a hug and tweaking his ears gently, "Don't worry, Shigure, I promise that I'll break the curse so you can be free."

Hatori fidgeted, how was he going to do this? Shigure noted the ryu's distress and sighed he figured that it would better to inform the miko what Akito said so that she could better prepare herself for what was going to happen. Kagome made the connection between Hatori's mood and the fact she met Akito earlier, looking at her bandaged hand she spoke softly, "She wants my memories wiped, ne?"

What they didn't realize while they were talking in the kitchen that Ayame was listening and at those words entered the kitchen and he threw his arms around the petite miko, "No! I don't want her memories gone."

Kagome sighed as she ran fingers through the snake's white hair, "So by when did she want the deed done?"

Shigure poofed into his original form and slipped his clothes on, back turned to the two women in the kitchen, Kagome, further shielding Tohru's eyes with her body, chuckled, "Shigure, I never would have guessed you had a mole there…"

Kagome turned the high school student around and asked her to give the guys a take out menu she pulled off the refrigerator, "Go and tell them we are going to have take out tonight."

--

Kagome turned her eyes towards the sleeping bodies and gently ran a hand along the cheek of the sleeping ryu before she headed off to get Yuuki who was waiting beside the door. She shot the house one quick look before both miko and demon closed the door. Kagome paused to seal the house, not allowing anything to leave the house until the ofunda would wear off, before she and the inu youkai walked away towards the city and more specifically towards the Sohma estate.

--

Hatori yawned and stretched his arms tightening his grip. He smiled as he recalled the night before. They may not have had the privacy they truly wanted but Kagome had told him regardless of what happened she would always love him. His mind noticed that the thing he was holding onto was a different texture from the warm skin of Kagome. His eyes opened and he came face to face with a pillow.

He sat up suddenly and scanned the room of sleeping people trying to see if Kagome had shifted somewhere else during the night. Once he saw that she had not he stood up and went searching for her. When he tried to step outside of the house he was stopped by a jolt of what felt like electricity ran through his body.

The resulting groan of pain woke Souta and Shigure up next. Souta rubbed his eyes, "Where's Kagome?"

--

Yuuki ran into the living room once it fell silent. He couldn't believe the amount of blood that covered the room; the most copious amount was in the intricate pentacle on the floor. His foot hit a white marble, with a rapidly diminishing purple core, that was also covered in blood. The now fully white marble rolled towards the comatose miko. He picked the marble up marveling to himself at the comforting warmth before pocketing the jewel and turning his attention to the still bleeding miko. She had a couple scrapes over her body; the most serious injuries were her slit writs.

He grabbed one hand and began licking the wound before switching to the other, his saliva acting a coagulant.

--

"Blood Magic."

Kagome blinked and opened her eyes, she last remembered passing out during the battle with Naraku, only to see a large expanse of white light. "Am I dead?"

The woman's voice from before spoke, "You honestly believe after slitting your wrists and performing blood magic you would be alive?"

Kagome looked around trying to find the voice but failing, "Well, I did kinda have the hope I would have."

A woman formed from some swirling white light and Kagome bit back a gasp, she recognized her from her cave, it was Midoriko. "Well, you should be dead. After all, not only did you perform blood magic, you managed to force your soul out of your body for a second time."

Kagome sighed and settled down. "Well if this is the afterlife, Midoriko-sama, it blows."

Midoriko laughter rang out, "I never said you were dead. Surely you recognize this place."

The younger miko took a look around and the white lights swirled and parted exposing a very large version of Yuuki's face as he peered at them before it got dark as he pocketed the jewel. "We are in the jewel?!"

Midoriko nodded, "Yes, the jewel of your own making, but you have more power than I ever had. I am sure that you will be able to defy logic and escape."

Kagome turned to the creator of the Shikon no Tama, "How about you? How will you get out of here if I do manage to escape?"

The elder miko laughed, "Young one, do you recall when the Shikon merged with you? When that had happened I became a part of you. I am merely a shadow of what I once was, created by you in order to prevent your loneliness."

She nodded, "So how do you believe we can escape?"

Midoriko settled down as well, "I'm certain you will know what to do. Recall that you have managed to recall your soul into your body twice before."

--

Hatori gave the doorway another token kick when his foot finally passed through the empty air. As soon as he realized that the force field Kagome had set up was gone he rushed thorough, running down the stairs at break neck speeds hoping that he wasn't too late to prevent Kagome from doing something dangerous and to stop Akito from hurting Kagome.

He managed to survive running down the stairs and tore through the sidewalks heading towards the main house, all thoughts of his car parked at the base of the Shrine forgotten.

Shigure grabbed the forgotten car keys and with Ayame they headed for the car, leaving the younger ones at the shrine. "Hatori-kun really cares for Kagome-chan, I haven't seen him that spontaneous since that time we got him drunk during our trip to the red-light district."

--

Hatori jogged through the compound ignoring the stitch in his side. He entered the main house and quickly strode through the halls noting the increasing number of unconscious family members the closer he got to Akito's salon. He spotted a slumped body just outside the door to the meeting room. "Akito-sama!"

"It's done. I'm free."

The woman slumped and closed her eyes as a sigh of relief passed her lips. Hatori checked the head of the household's stats and once certain that there was still a pulse he went into the room.

He ran towards Yuuki and ignoring the warning growl and ran a cursory glance over Kagome's pale body. His gaze focused on her sluggishly bleeding wrists, while Yuuki ran his tongue over the cuts. "How long has she been unconscious?"

He quickly fell into his role as a doctor. Taking her hand and testing for a pulse. "We need to get her to the hospital. They have better equipment to help her. She's lost so much blood, it's a wonder she's still alive. We will need to raise her blood volume."

Yuuki stood up still holding onto the limp miko. Ayame and Shigure arrived moments later, "Woah, what happened in here?" "Is Kagome-chan okay?!"

--

Kagome sighed as she stared at the weave of Yuuki's pocket. "The last time I was able to recall my soul was because a loved one was in danger."

Midoriko nodded, "Think about what you felt when you were able to recall your self back into your body. Perhaps if you believe that some one you cared about was in trouble you would be able to garner the power you need."

Sighing, she closed her eyes and tried to bring herself up to meditate in order to recreate the sensation she felt before she managed to reenter her body the last time.

--

Hatori closed the door to the hospital room that was Kagome's. Her pale form was kept connected to so many tubes and machines. He managed to call in a favor and not get her admitted in the psych ward where all suicide patients were normally admitted in to for observations.

Houjo entered the room, "Oh Higurashi-san. What happened…I thought you guys were watching her?"

Hatori and Yuuki both bristled at the veiled insinuation. But Yuuki was the one to speak, "She wasn't alone, she had me there. Her honor demanded that she was to be the one to rectify her mistake, which she has. Now if you will excuse me, I'm certain my father shall be pleased to know that hanyou is dead."

As Yuuki left the room, an orderly entered, "I have to ask all of you to leave, visiting hours are over."

The group reluctantly filed out reaching the end of the hall when alarms started going off and an announcement filled the PA system, "Code Blue in room 412, need a crash cart for 412. Code Blue."

Hatori and Houjo both stiffened as the room announced was Kagome's, before they came to their senses and turned around running back.

--

_**There 1 chapter left…I bet you all want to kill me now…just remember there is 1 more chapter and it will be up sometime this fall. Have 3 pages of it done just need to tie it all up in a pretty bow.**_


	12. After the fact

**Taking a Page out of Harry Potter and the Deathly Gallows…okay I was but the story was like "no way hose-head."**

_**Five Years Later**_.

Shigure straightened his Kimono and called out to Yuki, Kyo and Tohru to hurry up as they were running late. The former cat came waltzing into the living room feeling out of sorts in the confining tuxedo. Tohru entered the living room next in a black dress holding onto a bouquet of white calla lilies and a picnic basket. Moments later Yuki joined them in a pressed dark grey tux, his gaze traveling over the couple and Shigure before he walked ahead towards the car where they were going to meet the other members of the Zodiac.

Once everyone had entered the car Yuki turned the ignition starting the car and slowly drove everyone towards the cemetery. Kyo just frowned and stared out the window watching the overcast sky with some trepidation. He was hoping it wouldn't rain.

Tohru reflected silently, she couldn't believe that it had been five years since the curse had broken. Also it had been five years since the day that she died. That was where they were heading now, her gravesite.

Yuki pulled into a parking spot at the compound and everyone piled out of car and closed the doors before heading to the small gathering of former Zodiac members. Rin and Haru were standing side by side holding hands while keeping an eye on the grown rabbit who was currently harassing the 17 year old Kisa who hiding in Hiro's embrace. Yuki's eye brow rose at that, he was unaware that they had made their relationship official.

Tohru spotted Uo-chan with Kureno, the rooster, happily holding onto his fiancée. Then her gaze went over the people and she noticed that Hatori and Ayame were missing.

She jumped slightly when she heard a female voice call out to her and she saw Hatori's wife carrying two large picnic baskets and a bouquet of white roses, ignoring her husband's worrying around her. Ayame was trailing behind them with his assistant and girlfriend, Mine.

Kyo looked at the one who broke the curse, "Damn, you look like you swallowed a beach ball."

She looked at him dryly, "How astute of you to notice." Shoving the larger of the two picnic baskets at him she continued, "If you can make smart ass comments take this and be useful for once."

Kyo stumbled a bit under the surprising weight of the basket before he headed towards the other members. Hatori wrapped his arms around his wife and said to her, "You didn't have to come, Anata. After all it is rather close to your due date and I wouldn't want all of the excitement and stress to cause you to go into labor early."

"Hatori, you've been saying that since I was four months pregnant. Please relax and lets pay our respects to her. After all it was my fault she's dead."

Hatori shook his head his mouth opening ready to deny that when Momiji spotted the group and with bounding steps scooped up the woman reveling in the fact that he had managed to grow taller then this very important person to their family.

She squeaked under his glomp but returned it full heartily. Momiji realizing the bump and looked down, "You're going to be a Mommy! Is that why we haven't seen you for a while?"

The woman smiled at the blond and shook her head, "I'm sorry, I've just been incredibly busy."

Momiji nodded, glad that she hadn't been trying to hide from them. She led everyone towards the tombstone where she and Tohru set up the flowers and incense. Through the pleasant smelling smoke the words

"Sohma Akito

July 21, 1983 - June 20, 2004

Head of the Sohma family"

could be read.

Kagome sighed as she pushed herself to her feet, she knew that Hatori didn't feel that it was her fault that the Jade Emperor had died.

Turning to Shigure, she watched the dog stiffly look upon the grave and Kagome's heart broke, she was the only one he had confided in during their high school days about the fact that he was in love with the head of the Sohma household. She embraced the brunette and whispered her apologies.

----------------

"_**Code Blue in room 412, need a crash cart for 412. Code Blue."**_

_Hatori and Houjo both stiffened as the room announced was Kagome's, before they came to their senses and turned around running back._

_Yuuki returned drawn by the large noise and activity surrounding Kagome's room. "What's going on?"_

"_Time of Death 8:07 pm"_

_As the medical personal began to pick up their supplies, The faint sound of the heart monitor began anew. The doctor watched the interaction puzzled, "Well I've never seen that before. Heart rate is a little slow but it's going strong."_

_Houjo sighed relieved that the crisis was adverted. Hatori watched the miko breathe for a few moments before he had to excuse himself. Once he was in the hallway he leaned against the wall and slumped to the ground._

----------------

Kagome stumbled as Shigure jerked away from her, but recovering her balance before she became friends with Mister Ground. Wincing at the sharp sensation the sudden motion caused, she turned her attention to Tohru, the two of them setting up the picnic lunch they brought along.

The Sohma's began to group together and chat amongst themselves leaving the girls to the task at hand. Tohru watched Kagome worried, she had kept wincing and pausing during the straightening out of the blanket. "Are you alright, Kagome-san?"

Kagome nodded slowly, but winced in the middle of it. "I think so."

At that moment, red blossomed down the front of her dress. Leaving Tohru to call out for Hatori. The former dragon hearing the panicked cry, spun and sprinted to his wife who had slumped to the ground. "What the hell happened?!"

Ayame gingerly made his way to Hatori, "Shouldn't you take her to the hospital. Worry about the whys after we are sure she's okay."

Hatori nodded and scooped his wife up and jogged towards his car. The others just hovered unsure how to proceed when they head Kagome call back to stay that they should hopefully come back shortly. And the others should at least get to eat her hard-cooked food.

-------------

_Hatori and Yuuki remained in the room long after the doctors filed out. Hatori, stubbly and wrinkled, was sitting next to her his hands holding one of hers tightly, while Yuuki was leaning against the wall, his father had told him to stay there 3 days ago, until she woke or passed away._

"_Wake up this instant. I still have to give you a verbal thrashing for doing something so stupid. It's not worth breaking the curse if I can't be with you. I have already lost Hana do to it and I won't lose you as well. I…I can't lose you, Anata." Hatori's voice breaking towards the end._

-------------

Hatori violated probably every driving law on his way to the hospital, ending with illegally parking. He picked Kagome up, who was currently lightheaded from the ride and the blood loss and rushed his way into the hospital, "Someone help my wife!"

A nurse seeing the massive amount of blood, quickly flew into action getting the miko strapped into a gurney and led off to the OR.

Hatori wanted to follow her but he was made to wait in the waiting room. Where the clan arrived 40 minutes after his abrupt arrival.

Momoji sat down, "We figured this would be the better place to be at the moment. We haven't always been the best family to one another but thanks to Kagome we are able to overcome that. Family doesn't leave each other behind. Besides we figured you might want to eat with us."

The doctor glanced his hands which were stained red with Kagome's blood and then looked at his family, the members who were cursed to possess the spirits of the zodiac all surrounding him. His hands clenched into fists and he stood abruptly heading towards the restroom to wash his hands. He stared at the sink watching the pink water swirl down the drain, when a knock on the door brought him out of flashbacks from 5 years ago.

"Sohma-san, I wanted to ask you a few questions about your wife."

Hatori opened the door, and composed himself, "Yes?"

"Is there any medical concerns we should be aware of?"

"No blood, she can't have a blood transfusion."

The doctor nodded and noted that down. "But what happened to my wife? What's wrong with her."

The doctor motioned that he would have a nurse with him and returned into the OR.

Hatori growled but returned to his family, Souta and Shippo having joined the group since his absence. Kagura spoke up, "I thought they would like to be here since they are family also."

Souta took Kagura's hand and directed her to his lap where he held onto his girlfriend. Pressing his face into her back, he breathed her scent to calm his nerves.

Tohru began to lay out the blanket, and set the food out, "I'm sure Kagome-san wouldn't want us to be hungry while we wait for news."

Yuki and Kyo both helped her while the others slowly settled around the blanket.

The somber lunch quickly livened up as they began to share stories with one another. They did not have to worry about their volume because they were the only ones there. After an hour of sharing stories, Houjo stepped out, "Well I know there should be a nurse to do this but I offered seeing as its Kagome-chan. We managed to save both mother and baby. Apparently what happened was the placenta tore somehow and was bleeding out. So we performed an emergency cesarean section and removed the child and scrapped off the placenta so that Kagome-chan wouldn't continue to bleed out. Thankfully we managed to save Kagome's reproductive organs. But there may be scarring making it difficult for her to conceive again.

"Only 3 people can visit her at a time. The others I'll take by the neonatal intensive car unit so you can see her daughter."

Hatori, Shippo and Souta were the obvious first choice in visiting Kagome while the others followed Houjo towards NICU. "Now the baby has lost a lot of blood and is a month premature so we put her in here to make sure that the baby is safe and prevent her from catching anything that could possibly be life threatening."

The group looked through the window where they saw a pale baby, resting in an incubator, needles providing her with the nutrition and fluids she needed to re-volumize her blood. "She shouldn't need to be here more than a week or two. Personally, I believe Kagome's powers helped save the baby. Because according to what the other doctor's told me the baby should have bled out in the amount of time from the incident to when we managed to stop the bleeding. No worries. I swore the doctors and nurses who attended to her to secrecy after Kagome started glowing."

-------------

_Yuuki winced as his breast started getting hot. Pulling out the offensive jewel it glowed a bright white and flew, slamming into her chest where the Shikon jewel entered her not so long ago._

_Kagome gasped and sat up suddenly. Wincing at the IV needles that shifted within her veins. Kagome looked around. Hatori was staring stunned, his hands still clasping hers, "I knew I heard you speaking to me, Hatori-kun."_

_Kagome looked towards where Yuuki was only to find him missing. Turning her attention back to Hatori she pressed a kiss to his forehead, "Sorry for worrying you. But I removed the curse right?"_

_Hatori blinked dumbfounded before he started laughing._

_-------------_

Hatori looked at his wife who was resting unconscious. Her pale features bringing out the natural red of her lips. The nurse bit her lip, she knew she signed a confidentiality agreement but she wanted to let the husband know about what happened. "Sohma-san, a word?"

"These are her son and her brother what ever you need to say can be shared in front of them"

She nodded, "Um, while we were attending to your wife and daughter, something strange happened. Whatever it was it saved the baby's life. But your wife started to glow pink. We had almost lost your daughter because the amount of blood that was lost would have been enough to kill an adult much less a newborn."

"Of course she did, she is a priestess those must have been her holy powers trying to save a life."

Hatori then proceeded to ask her about every doctor who operated on his wife, making a mental list of everyone whose memory he would have to modify in order that they forget about seeing her miko-ki in action.

Pressing a kiss to his wife's forehead, bring about a moan and an attempt to roll away and stay asleep. He had the nurse lead him to NICU where he entered and held his baby's hand through the incubator, informing the Nurse at the station that the baby girl's name was Sohma, Midori Aki.

Returning to his family, he let them know that Kagome was fine and merely resting.

When he said that, he heard Kagome's indigent yelp from the ward over. Laughing at his energetic wife, he led the group to her room, ignoring the nurse's protest.

_**Done. And of course the group lived happily ever after. Of course, after Shigure apologized because he felt guilty about shoving Kagome. A note in case it wasn't blatantly obvious Midori Aki Sohma, Midori for Midorik and, Aki from Akito **_

_**12 chapters. Not to shabby. Thank you to the hundreds of people who have read and reviewed my story and this chapter, finally getting it up is my gift to you. May you keep reading my fics in the future (Also I promise to start on Discoveries and Revelations; the more than awaited sequel to my story Revelations and Discoveries [wha, I'm not creative] I hope you all enjoy this batch of updates) **_

_**Oh and side note all of you have my boyfriend to thank for my posting of this chapter today. I wanted to wait until Saturday but he said I should do it today to give you something to savour.  
**_


End file.
